A Very Glee Hogwarts
by MattWritesStuff
Summary: A Harry Potter/Glee Crossover. It's the time of the Triwizard Tournament, and the Dark Days are about to fall on us all. Klaine, Faberry, Brittana.
1. The Beginning

Mornin'! Afternoon! Evening! whatever time you're reading this at, anyway. *_* Eh, yeah, here she goes again. This time with a GleexPotter fic.. am I thinking, this could be ridiculous.

Or it could be totally awesome. Let's just get to the important part.

**Disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter, Glee or A Very Potter Musical which I will be making extreme references to. I do not own any of these characters, especially not Blaine/Darren Criss (yet.) I do own however the families of certain characters and random Hogwarts Students. And I don't own any of the songs, but it has been scientifically proven that I PWN the Time Warp. And yes, the Glee characters are english in this. And I toy with the HP timeline as this is set in 2010 but Harry is in the same year as Glee Gang. Go with it.  
**

Chapter One: The Beginning.

**2005.**

The Letters.**  
**

_The Hummel's. _

"Happy Birthday, Kurt." Burt Hummel smiled down at his eleven-year-old son, who was sitting at the breakfast bar, eagerly awaiting his special, once a year breakfast, where his father would attempt to cook waffles, pancakes, sausages, and bacon, scramble eggs and squeeze orange juice in the juicer. "It's times like these..." Burt laughed, "that I miss your mother the most."

"Her magic sure did make meal times more stimulating to my taste buds." Kurt grinned, taking a only slightly burnt waffle from his dad. "Do you think I'm going to get a letter? Am I going to Hogwarts, like her?"

"I'm sure there is no doubt about it, son." he ruffled his mop of brown hair, secretly half wishing he wouldn't, he wasn't ready to lose his son. "I bet that owl will come -" no sooner had he uttered those words, than a huge tawny owl came swooping through the open kitchen window, drop a fat envelope in front of Kurt's bulging eyes and take flight again. Burt could have sworn that the bloody bird had even winked at him."Perfect timing..."

Kurt was already ripping the envelope open with clumsy, shaking hands, and pulling out a few sheets of paper. He scanned through the letter, and then passed it to Burt. "It's really true. I'm really going to Hogwarts!"

_The Dalton's._

"Blaine! Blaine!" Lorraine Dalton shouted up the stairs. "Blaine, come downstairs!"

"Mom, come up! My letter came through my window!"

Lorraine sighed, but had to smile. Her son had so been looking forward to receiving his letter, for years. "Honey, I'm so glad." she opened Blaine's bedroom door. "Got your book list and everything? Train ticket?"

"Yes! Look at all this stuff! Oh, but I can't bring my new broomstick?" he looked disappointed at the note saying first years were not permitted to have them.

"I'll talk to Severus, I'm sure he can bend the rule for you, put in a good word like, even just so you can use it for your flying lessons." she quickly looked through the list. "We best get to Diagon Alley soon then... I'm so proud of you son, and I'm sure you will continue the Dalton legacy and be in Slytherin, of course!"

_The Berry's._

"Ahhh!" a high pitched girls voice cried in horror. Jim and Colin looked at each other, and ran upstairs, wondering what had shocked their eleven year old daughter so much.

"Rachie?" Colin asked.

"Dad...Dad...an owl just flew into my room...gave me this letter..." she held out a thick envelope made of parchment. "Look, it even lost a feather!" she pointed to the floor where, indeed, a gray and white feather lay.

"Hogwarts? What is a Hogwarts?" Jim peered at the writing. "Miss Rachie Berry, The Pink Bedroom, 13 Harold Lane, Surrey. Madness!"

"Well, let me open it then, my letter!" Rachel held out her hand.

_The Hudson's_

"Finn, you can't wear that to Diagon Alley, you're buying your school books, not going to a quidditch match." Carole sighed. "Give me a minute, and where did you put that letter? _Accio_."

Finn yelped as the paper flew out of his back pocket, the shock causing him to trip up on the stairs. "Ouch." he moaned.

"At least the only thing you got from your father was his clumsiness, and not the fact that he didn't have a drop of magical blood in his body."

"Why do we have to go to Diagon Alley today? I only just got my letter! I have no time for excitement!"

"Because we're almost out of floo powder, and if we don't go today you'll just end up playing with whats left of it and get stuck in that old mans chimney again."

"He thought I was Santa Claus." Finn grinned up at his mum.

Diagon Alley

"Quinn!" Santana Lopez called out. "Quinn!"

"Santana!" the blond haired girl spun around and smiled at her Latina friend, who was just leaving Madame Malkins with another blond. "It's been so long!"

"I know, right? Hey, this is Brittany. She's a muggle."

"A mudblood?" Quinn hissed. "What are you doing with her?"

"Relax, she's dumb, we can show her the right way." Santana winked. "Hey, where's your cousin?"

"Draco? Oh, he disappeared somewhere, I did say we were going to go for ice cream..."

The three girls wandered down a side street to the ice cream parlour, scanning the crowd for Draco. Suddenly, Quinn screamed, "Oh my god! It's Blaine Dalton!"

"No way! The Blaine Dalton? His father being..."

"Yeah, his father being The Dark Lord's past right hand man... Hey!" Quinn took quick strides towards the curly haired boy. "You're Blaine Dalton? I'm Quinn Fabray."

"Fabray? You're a pureblood family, right?" Blaine grinned.

"Yeah, and this is Santana Lopez, her father is Chief at St Mungos."

"Put a lot of people in there, too, back in the day." Santana muttered. "Not that muggles should have been even let in there, the scum."

"And who is your other friend?"

Brittany seemed to snap out of a trance and gazed at Blaine. "Do you curl your hair?"

"Ugh, no, it's natural...hey, don't touch -" he trailed off as Brittany started to pull at his curls. "If you'd excuse me for a minute..." he moved away swiftly, diving into a crowd going to the main street. Glancing back to make sure he wasn't being followed by, well, the two Dark Arts fangirls and the hair molester, he walked straight into somebody.

"Oh crap, I am so sorry." Blaine apologised, giving the small boy a hand up. "I'm Blaine. Blaine Dalton. Sorry about that."

"Kurt Hummel." the other boy said, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"First year at Hogwarts too?"

"Yeah, I'm so excited, going to get my wand in a minute!"

"Me too!"

"Are you on your own here? Where are your parents? My dads just paying for my books."

"They trust me to come alone, they're busy. I'm a pure blood and I come here like every week, so..." he laughed. "What are you, if I may ask?"

"Half-blood. My mum was a witch."

"Was?"

"Yeah. She's uhm...she's dead." Kurt looked away.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." he genuinely was.

"She was great. Fought in the war."

"Really? So did my parents. What side?"

"She was in the original Order of the Phoenix."

Blaine was the one who looked away this time. "Um, yeah, mine too. Uh, I just left my...yeah...I'll see you around, Kurt."

There was something weird about that, Kurt thought to himself, the way he had reacted. And yet he couldn't help staring after that boy with the beautiful black locks, and mysterious, dark eyes.

The Sorting

"I cannot believe we are finally here!" Rachel gushed, to herself, as none of the other new students were paying attention to her. She had not made one friend on the train. It was ridiculous. She was Rachel Berry, she would want to be her friend...

"Alone too?" a small girl with brown, bushy hair said to her.

"Yes! It's like I'm an outcast, just because I'm a...moogle..."

"Muggle." the girl smiled. "Same here, and so am I. Of course, I've been studying all of my text books all summer, just in case..."

"Oh my, so have I! I'm Rachie." she smiled.

"I'm Hermione!"

Satisfied with her new friend, Rachel whispered "Look, the sorting is starting!"

"Abrams, Artie!"

A boy in a wheelchair rolled over to a stool, where a dusty old hat was sitting on. A stern looking witch, Professor McGonnagol, set it upon his head. After a few moments, it cried out, to the shock of some kids, "RAVENCLAW!"

"Berry, Rachel!"

Rachel glanced at Hermione in worry and took small steps towards the hat, perching on the stool. The thing spoke to her, and she shivered.

"So..where shall we put you? Extremely talented girl, no doubt about it, very proud, very cunning... yes...I think...you have the ptential to be a true... GRYFFINDOR!"

Rachel jumped up and ran over to a cheering table, delighted with herself.

"Chang, Mike!" was placed in Ravenclaw, as was "Cohen-Chang, Tina!". "Evans, Sam!" became a Gryffindor, and sat opposite Rachel, beaming, high-fiving someone across the table.

"Dalton, Blaine!"

Blaine practically wrenched the hat over his head. He had expected it would immediately sort him into Slytherin, but instead... 'Hmmm...' it said. 'Your family...all Slytherin's...but I do not feel it is your hearts desire...no...I think you'd better be suited to...GRYFFINDOR!'

It was the height of embarresment for Blaine to look back at his uncle Severus, who had a look on his face that was impossible to read.

"Go on, then." McGonagol said, her lips pressed together.

"Fabray, Quinn!"

Quinn winked at Santana and Brittany and began a confident walk towards the Sorting Hat. Sure enough, she was placed in Slytherin. "Yes!" she mouthed, taking a seat at her table.

"Granger, Hermione!"

She had to stifle a laugh as she watched a bushy haired mudblood join Gryffindor.

"Hudson, Finn!"

She perked up. Quinn's eyes followed the boy she had seen on the train... he was adorably stupid, too bad he would never go to Slytherin. She was right...he became a Hufflepuff. Oh well...

"Hummel, Kurt."

Kurt took a deep breath, and fitted the so not fashionable hat, which slid right over his face. 'Oh, this is easy. So proud of yourself, unafraid to want what you need and loove what you want... so much courage...GRYFFINDOR!"

As Kurt made his way over to the table, he met Blaine's eye, and sat down beside him.

"Like your mum?" Blaine mumbled.

"She was a Ravenclaw."

"Oh. Mine were in...in here." Blaine did not know why he lied. He just had a feeling he wanted this kid as his friend...

"They'll be proud, then." Kurt smiled.

"Jones, Mercedes!" joined Kurt and Blaine at the Gryffindor table. "Lopez, Santana!" became a Hufflepuff, much to her obvious outrage.

"Her family," Blaine whispered "Are the reason many muggles are dead. They were savages in the war."

"She does look fierce..." Kurt bit his lip. "Remind me not to cross her path."

"She must be fuming. Hufflepuff." he snickered. But Santana seemed to perk up when "Pierce, Brittany!" became a Hufflepuff.

The next name caused a stir.

"Potter, Harry!"

"No way." Kurt and Blaine said at once.

And as, almost five minutes later, Harry Potter was put into Gryffindor, and sat opposite Blaine, he began to wonder whether being a Gryffindor would be so bad after all...access to Harry...

Harry was chatting to Kurt, who's face was shining with admiration. Blaine was unsure why, but the thought of being a gateway between Deatheaters and Harry seemed less appealing to him now he saw that Kurt seemed to like him. What was it with that kid?

"Puckerman, Noah!" became a Hufflepuff, causing a bit of a stir.

"Another fierce looking Hufflepuff? This is odd." Kurt laughed.

"Weasley, Ron!" joined them at their Gryffindor table, to Harry's delight. Soon, they were all tucking in to their feast, and chatting. Blaine even forgot the horror of what house he was in, because he honestly could not think of why it was so bad when it meant he could spend time with Kurt Hummel.

**2010**

"Oh my god!" Kurt yelled.

_...TO BE CONTINUED._

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! :D Read and review and alert and fave, please? Ilove you guys! :D**_  
_


	2. When We Meet Again

**Hey guys! Thank you soooo much for the comments! I'm glad you liked the first bit, the next part is coming to you sooner than I thought, I'm off college sick today so y'know, what else would I do other than write this? **

**Oh and, yes, I know the Triwizard Tournament took place in Harry's fourth year but I'm kind of messing with the timeline and events that happened to suit my story. Here's basically the events in HP that took place here as well. First Year: Quirrel and stuff. Second Year: Quiet year. Third year: Quiet year. Fourth year: Quiet year. SO yes, Hogwarts has had some lazy years...so lets shake it up a bit! We got some Triwizarding, some Azkaban escapies, some Voldie, some Umbridge, some Werewolves (yes, plural!), some Secret Chambers... and some singing and dancing and romancing and of course, the school musical...  
**

Chapter Two: The Changes.

**2010**

"Oh my god!" Kurt yelled across the platform. "Blaine! Blaine!"

The dark haired boy spun around on his heels, and grinned. "Kurt!" he apologised to the new first year he had been chatting to, and ran towards his boyfriend, throwing his arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry I couldn't meet you in Diagon Alley last week."

"Don't sweat it, it's ok, I met up with Sam and Rachel and all that. I missed you though! We barely saw eachother all summer!"

"I'm sorry about that, too." Blaine pulled out of the embrace, looking worried. "There's some...stuff... with my parents. They... yeah..."

Blaine had been all too reluctant to tell Kurt back in first year about his past, his family and the Dalton legacy, but Kurt wasn't stupid, he had figured it partially out by actually paying attention to A History of Magic. He had told him it didn't matter who his family was, because he had been put into Gryffindor for a reason, and why should he have a grudge against him, it's not that he had killed people like his mom, and you could tell he didn't take after his parents.

Blaine pinpointed the moment Kurt said that, on Christmas Eve that very first winter at Hogwarts, as the moment he fell in love with the boy. Him, being the idiot, didn't act on it until...

"This time last year," Kurt mused. "Right before we boarded the train. You turned around and kissed me."

"Our one year anniversary." he looked touched. "I was just thinking about that. Well, Hummel, want to go grab a compartment to ourselves?" he winked.

Kurt laughed. "We better hurry then." grabbing his boyfriends hand, he ran over to the train, and they hopped into it, and began to search for an empty compartment.

"Here's one." Blaine grinned, sliding the door open.

But no sooner had the boys sat down beside eachother, a group of students crowded in after them. Their friends, Rachel Berry, Sam Evans, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Mercedes Jones and Harry Potter stood crowded in the small space.

"Well, we arent all going to fit in here." Rachel moaned. "And I havent seen any of you guys in ages."

"We'll catch up later in the common room anyway." Harry reasoned. "Let's just split up for now.

"Come on Rachie," Hermione was the only one still allowed to call her by her humiliating former nickname, "we'll go to Tina's compartment, she's with Mike, and Santana and Britt."

"Where's Artie?" Kurt perked up.

"I don't know, he and Tina broke up over the summer." Rachel's eyes sparkled. She loved a bit of gossip. "Mike and Tina fell in love, they went to all the Asian Wizarding Towns together."

"They toured Asia and fell in love...how romantic!" Hermione sighed.

"Bloody hell, poor Artie." Ron laughed. "What about Finn, is he sitting with the jigglypuffs?"

"Hufflepuffs!" Rachel scolded. "And no, he and Quinn Fabray are prefects."

"Seriously? Finn and Quinn?"

"I understand your outrage, Blaine, I also believe I should have been prefect!"

He tried to hold back a laugh. "Bitch, I should have been prefect!"

"No, actually, I'm a model student!" Kurt interjected.

"I get straight O's!" Hermione moaned.

"I give people free red vines! Look!" Ron pulled a packet of red sweets from his robes. "I would have been awesome!"

"Free sweets are not grounds to become a prefect..."

"At least Ron has something to offer students besides being over-opinionated." Mercedes decided to join in.

"Did somebody say Ron?" the redhead looked around, confused.

"Shut up!" Harry yelled, throwing his hands in the air. "I'm glad I'm not prefect, it's social suicide! Come on, I'm the boy who lived, not died..."

"Sounds better when I say it." Blaine muttered.

"What?" Kurt looked at him in confusion.

"Nothing..."

"Harry's right." Sam had kept quiet until now. "Being prefect would suck. Why are we even arguing about it?"

"Because it's been a few long months without a good bit of banter." Kurt grinned."Look, me and Blaine will go and let you guys squeeze in here, we need to talk anyway." he gave his boyfriend a look.

"Uhm, yeah, we do...so...bye, guys." Blaine jumped up and the two boys quickly left their friends.

"Well, we know what they're up to." Ron said bluntly.

The rest of the train ride went smoothly enough, and before they knew it they were back at their house tables, cramming in as much amazing food as they could manage. Blaine was even eyeing up a third helping of pudding, but Kurt cried out 'Think of your skin problem!' before he could tempt himself with more chocolate fudge cake. He personally didn't see how chocolate could affect his skin, that allergy jinx had been cast two years ago. it was however, still the reason Blaine did not get into any more duels.

Soon, the plates cleared, and Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. To new students, I hope you will find the school as enchanting and inspiring as many before you. I have quite a lot of big announcements for you, you will be pleased to hear. First of all," he paused. "I would like to happily inform you, that we have rounded up all the pixies and set them free in the forests. You will no longer be plagued by them in your sleep and in your dorms."

Loud cheering came from all of the older students, who had experienced the pixie infestation, and also the botruckles the year before.

"Secondly! We have a few new staff and changes to the curriculum, so listen up, as this has to do with your education." he winked at Fred and George Weasley, Ron's older, rebellious twin brothers, who gave dramatic sighs.

"First of all, we have a new flying teacher, and Quidditch coach joining Madame Hooch. Please give it up for Coach Beiste!"

"Beast?" Sam mouthed at Kurt, who shrugged and clapped with his fellow classmates.

"Please also give a warm welcome to our newly appointed guidance counsellor, Madame Pillsbury, as she prefers to be called!"

A small red head stood up, looking very nervous. Kurt noticed she was wearing latex gloves.

"Proffesor Shuester is joining us to teach Muggle Studies, and our new class which is now compulsery for every student. Music!"

"Music? Has Dumbledore gone off his rocker?" Ron spluttered. "What do we want music for?"

"You will not require to take an OWL or NEWT in music, however, you will be helping stage Hogwarts's first School Musical!"

Kurt felt suddenly excited. He glanced at Rachel, who had her fingers crossed, whispering 'Please be Evita, please be Evita...'

"...The Rocky Horror Show! Or, as we like to call it, The Rocky Hogwarts Show!"

"Haha." Blaine said in monotone. "What is this, some muggle tripe? Can this Shuester guy even do magic?"

"He must do, to get his hair like that." Kurt pointed him out at the staff table.

"Isn't Rocky Horror a little inappropriate?" Rachel muttered.

"He will also take it upon himself to set up a...what was it...oh, a Glee Club...Show Choir... music and dance! Fun fun fun! I hope you all will try out for the first ever Magical Glee Club! I also regret to inform you, that Professor McGonnagol has retired to merely being my very good personal assistant and friend due to some issues... and replacing her as Transfiguration teacher, and Head of Gryffindor House, and also coaching our very first Quidditch Cheerleading Squad...Sue Sylvester!"

"She scares me." Sam stared at the woman who just stood up with huge eyes. "More than the Beast ever could."

"Cheerleading Squad?" Kurt looked rather animated.

Sue cleared her throat. "I'm gonna stop you right there, Dumby. Kids, let me be clear. I feel very strongly about what I will be doing, you know, teaching you how to transform fatties into skinnies, gingers into people... teaching you young Gryffindors how to enjoy physical pain... and of course, coaching thos eof you who are talented and perfect enough to be my Cheerios."

"Actually," Dumbledore smiled "I thought it would be rather amusing to name the squad The Hogs, or The Warts...or The Hogs Heads, my brother runs this absolutely delightful little pub..."

"You can't be serious."

Sue probably felt the need to facepalm at this point, Blaine thought, and he didn't blame her.

"How about The Cheery Hogs? A compromise!"

"Not happening, Dumby." Sue shook her hesad slowly. "Of course, I can't be doing all this and making sure none of you little...students... behave and don't eat junkfood...so I have brought someone with me. Dolores Umbridge, of the Ministry of Magic!"

Nobody cheered.

"She's very pink, isn't she?" Hermione swallowed. "It's rather unnerving."

"Why do all the staff scare the crap out of me? Apart from the Shuester one."

"I wouldn't trust a man with curly hair, ginger."

"Ahh!" Ron yelped, and spun around to see Sue Sylvester stand behind him.

"You Gryffindors are whimps." Sue sighed. "Oh darnit, you missed Umbridge's speach!"

"Is Umbridge a man?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"That's not for us to judge, Pippi Longstocking."

"Sweet Transvestite..." Sam muttered under his breath. Sue stared at him.

"I like you, kid." she said slowly. "Well, I have to go give out to some Jigglypuffs for being useless and convince some moronic Slytherins that there's a school on Mars."

"She said Jigglypuff."

"Slytherins aren't that stupid..." Blaine began, but was interrupted by Draco Malfoys high pitched voice announcing he had to go to the potty. "I take it back."

In the excitement, they had also missed the announcement of Remus Lupin, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"And now...for the final announcement. It is with great pleasure and excitement I announce...that the Triwizard Tournament will make it's return this year, and will be hosted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."


	3. Making Rules to be Broken

**Thankyouu guys for the overwhelming response of favourites and alerts and stuff, I'm glad you're enjoying the story, but special thanks to the people who reviewed the last two chapters, as I love getting feedback, so they are always appreciated. I don't like begging for them so I'll shut up. :P I thoroughly enjoy taking time off college to write this.**

Chapter Three - Deception

"So, the triwizard tournament. What do you think of it?" Kurt whispered later that evening. Dumbledore's announcement had sent all the Hogwarts students into a rush of excitement, and the Gryffindors had sat up in the common room for a long time discussing it, before they all, minus Blaine and Kurt, finally retreated to bed.

"Honestly? I don't really know... it's a huge event. And dangerous..."

"...and you wanna put your name forward." Kurt finished for him. "Blaine, I know you. I saw your reaction when Dumbledore spoke about it."

"It's not that I...definitely will. I won't lie, I can't help but fantasize about winning that cup...all that eternal glory and stuff...and the prize! I could finally get away from my parents!"

"I'd worry about you." he bit his lip. "I'm not telling you not to go for it. Just put yourself in my position for a minute."

Blaine looked down at his boyfriend, all curled up under his arm, and his heart began to race. He knew he was right, if it was Kurt who wanted to enter the tournament, he would be freaking out and would probably beg him not to.

"Blaine, you are...the person I care about the most in the world, and I love you with my whole heart. I don't want you to be in any sort of danger." he took a deep breath. "But...I want you to put your name forward."

He blinked in surprise. "What?"

"It's what you want, right? You want a chance at this. So, I'm telling you. If you want to give it a shot, do it."

"Jesus, Kurt, are you serious?"

"Hey, I haven't finished." he raised his eyebrows. "If you put your name in, so do I."

"WHAT? NO!" the words came out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"Why not?" he said innocently.

"Because...you...I... because I love you, that's why!"

"Now you know my position." he sighed. "Look, Blaine, there is little to no chance the Goblet of Fire would pick me anyway. I'm very vulnerable. You have nothing to worry about if we do this." he paused. "And don't think I don't know the real reason you want to win this thing so bad."

The next day, it turned out that the Triwizard Tournament would be the last thing on their minds.

"What is all this commotion?" Kurt yawned, still half asleep. He and Blaine were walking down the staircase towards the great hall for breakfast...or were trying to, anyway, as there was a swarm of students trying to push past them in the opposite direction.

"I don't know... maybe Jesse is up there." Blaine rolled his eyes. "Come on, I'm starving."

But the excitement - or outrage, whichever it was - was not caused by the absurdly handsome Slytherin pure-blood that was Jesse St James, as it was him that the boys unfortunatly ran into outside the unusually deserted Great Hall.

"Hummel, Dalton." he winked at them. "I take it you haven't heard the news?"

"Need toast." Blaine muttered, making a beeline for the Gryffindor table.

"What is it, Jesse? Because I'm not interested if it's one of your stupid I'll-touch-you-somewhere-if-you-do-my-essay-for-me stunts."

"Oh Kurt, you know you just have to ask if you want something like that from me." he gave the smaller boy one of his trademark, in Kurt's opinion, creepy, smiles. "I'm past those days of fooling those poor impressionable girls. Not that with the new rule I'd even be allowed to."

"What do you mean, what new rule?"

"Umbridge. She's imposing these new guidelines for physical contact. No inappropriate fondling, no cuddling in common rooms, hand holding in the corridors...yeah, all the straight couples are pretty outraged. Which makes me think you and Blaine will be devastated." Kurt gave him a questioning look. "Yeah, Umbridge doesn't really approve of your gay rights status, so apparently there has to be a comfortable distance between two members of the same sex at all times. Don't know HOW she got that pased, considering our own headmaster is gayer than..."

"Are you saying Hogwarts has gone homophobic?"

"Yes, Kurt, do I have to dumb it down for you?" Jesse sighed dramatically. "YOU. NO. MORE. SEXY. TIME. WITH. BLAINE."

"Speak up, I'm pretty sure there's some people on Mars that didn't hear that."

"Mars?" Jesse perked up. "People on Mars have excellent hearing, especially those who attend Pigfarts..."

"Why don't YOU go to Pigfarts, ride your stupid make believe lion and leave me in peace?" Kurt turned on his heal, but Jesse grabbed his arm. "I thought we weren't allowed touch?"

"Are you forgetting who I am?" he smirked. "Just giving you a suggestion. Room of Requirement."

"For me and Blaine? That's kind, very unlike you."

"No, for you and me." he winked again. "See you around, Hummel."

God, he creeps me out, Kurt thought as he sidled over to the table and swung around onto the bench, beside Blaine.

"What did he want?" he mumbled through a mouthful of toast.

"How much of that stuff do you eat, seriously?" Kurt laughed, grabbing a slice for himself. "And...well..." he explained to him about Umbridge's ban on physical contact. "Oh...he also came onto me, again."

Blaine almost spat out his food. "He did? And what is that crap? It's not like we had a problem with getting too touchy feely in class or anything. What is her problem?"

"She's from the ministry, isn't she? They have their own opinions on how Hogwarts should be run."

"It's still not right." Blaine put his arm around his boyfriends waist, pulling him closer. "That isn't going to stop me. If I wanna kiss the boy I love, I will, in the privacy of our own dorm."

"Rebel." Kurt laughed, burying his face in his chest. "There's always the Room of Requirement. Jesse actually suggested that."

"He'd know all about that, you know how many girls he's had in there?"

"You would never think he was gay."

* * *

"Hey, Santana." Quinn whispered. They were sitting in History of Magic, with Brittany, in the back row, and were extremely bored. "Did you see Rachel Berry today?"

"Oh my god, was she actually wearing Gryffindor legwarmers?"

"I know right! Apparently the mudblood Granger transformed them for her." Quinn spluttered. "Magic being put to waste, much?"

"Any magic a mudblood does is put to waste." Santana sneered. "It's a disgrace that they're let into Hogwarts."

"Have you asked about transferring to Slytherin house again this year?"

"Nah, I've given up. Jigglypuff sucks Quidditch balls, but I've got Puckerman, and Britters." she smiled at the girl beside her.

"I less than three you." Brittany stroked her arm.

"Not here, not with that new rule." she slapped her hand away. "Quinn, are you going to put your name in the cup?"

"Well, of course. What a stupid question." she rolled her eyes. "Except, you know Blaine Dalton is going forward? Gonna be hard to beat him, even I admit that."

"You would be so great, Quinn."

"I know." she smiled. "Maybe I'll just have to make sure I get in."


	4. Carried Away

**Ahhh thanks so much for the comments again! Writing this is so addictive. I have so many ideas for the tournament and the Yule Ball and ways to incorporate events from other Harry Potter books, and I just had the most epic dream involving Puck totally screwing Harry over. xD I should really write my ideas down somewhere. And I'm totally shipping me some Sue/Snape. (Or Shue/Snape... you never know, guys.)  
Just some replies to some of the reviews so far:  
Here's Hoping - I agree with you, Rachel is so Slytherin. But maybe the sorting hat was too busy getting down and dirty with the scarf of sexual preference to see through innocent little eleven year old Rachie's manipulative, selfish mind. And no, I put them in Ravenclaw because I thought they'd look good in blue.  
Anonymous Reviewers - TAKE YOUR INVISIBILITY CLOAKS OFF THIS FREAKS ME OUT o.O  
**

**I less than three you all. ;P **

Chapter Four - Revelations

"Durmstrang and Beauxbatons?" Rachel squinted at the new notice that was hanging up in the Gryffindor Common Room. "Hermione, have you ever heard of these schools?"

"Of course," she looked up from her Potions essay. "Have you not read _Triwizarding History_?"

"No, they were all out of copies in the library. Anyway, a selection of their students are coming here on Friday. And we're supposed to wear our best hats, apparently." she paused thoughtfully. "Can you transfigure one of mine? I was thinking maybe, polka dot tartan cat style..."

"Trying to get into Umbridge's good books?" Hermione giggled. "I'll see what I can do."

"Hey guys," Sam said cheerfully, and the girls turned to see him climb through the portrait hole. "Rachel, Quinn is planning on putting some of those enchanted beetles we were using in Transfiguartion today in your lunch, so I brought you up some rolls." he tossed a small bag he'd made from napkins at her.

"That was nice of you, thank you very much." she looked at him, perplexed. "Why did you..."

"Uhm, cause we're friends..." he peered at her. "Rachel, are you okay?"

"Yes, it's just...you have fantastic cheekbones." she turned on her heel and ran towards her dorm.

"I... what just happened?" Sam spluttered.

"I think she feels bad that she finds someone over than Finn Hudson attractive." Hermione shrugged. "Or maybe she thought if she stayed here looking at you any longer, she'd break Umbridge's new rule."

"No offence to her, I think she's great, but if she tried any of that on me I'd apparate ten miles."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Kurt hissed. "I mean, I feel kind of, wrong doing this." he and Blaine stood on the seventh floor, opposite a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach Trolls to do ballet. "What if Umbridge laid traps around here?"

"I don't think so...this room in unplottable, what are the chances she knows about it? We don't even know how to get in, so..."

"Oh yes, another flaw in this remarkable plan." he glared at his boyfriend, and took a step toward the bare wall. "Uhm, Room of Requirement, we...require...your services?"

"Maybe it has a password." Blaine was trying hard to hold in the laughter.

"Shut up! You're pissing me off." he cleared his throat, and began to pace up and down in agitation. "Come on, room. We need a place to get away. We need a place to get away from Umbridge. We need a place to get away from Umbridge and her stupid rules..."

Then, to their absolute amazement, a door appeared where there definitely was no door before. Kurt looked uncertainly back at Blaine.

"Open it then."

He gently pushed at the door, and it swung open. "Oh dear Merlin." Kurt took a step into the room, Blaine behind him, quickly shutting the door. They were standing in a cosy, but quite spacious area. The carpet was soft, thick fleece and there were a few beanbags in the corners, and a couch against one of the walls. At the back wall, embarrassingly, stood a large, comfortable looking double bed with many cushions on top of it.

"It even has a bathroom." Blaine noticed, standing in the frame of a door that Kurt hadn't noticed. "Complete with some kind of swimming pool sized jacuzzi thing which I could easily drown in."

"Blaine... you couldn't drown in a bath surely." he peered over his shoulder, and laughed. "Okay, that does look more like an Olympic pool. Still, you could just...swim."

"Kurt... I can't swim. I'm a pure-blood. We don't get taught that."

"You can't swim?" he giggled. "Shit Blaine, that's adorable." he slid past him into the bathroom and randomly turned some of the hundreds of taps. "This is like the bath in the prefects bathroom. Jesse was talking about it last year when he got made prefect."

"You were discussing baths with Jesse St James?" he looked alarmed.

"Yes, just like I discussed killing him if he ever touched me again, and he is still breathing as far as I know."

"Why couldn't he have drowned in here?" Blaine muttered, watching the blue bubbles bounce about in the lime green water, and pink soap squirting over the surface, forming strange patterns. It was filling much quicker than the ordinary baths in the common room. "I am not getting in there, I'm telling you."

Kurt looked at him with wide eyes. "Alright then. Well, I am." he walked over the the baths edge, carelessly discarded his robes onto the floor and pulled his jumper over his head, then began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Oh, that isn't fair." Blaine moaned, but Kurt ignored him, and slid off his trousers, before stepping into the deep tub, the water reaching up to his waist. "You mean, mean person."

"Close the door on your way out." Kurt said, lying back into the coloured, sparkling bubbles.

Blaine did not leave.

* * *

"Where is everyone today?" Quinn asked, irritated. "Gay and gayer have been missing since lunch, Strawberry Shortcake never turned up for her beetle surprise, Finn disappeared doing a job for Umbridge, and now Santana has left me with you, to be with Puckerman! What am I supposed to do with you?" she looked at Brittany, who was staring into space. "God, you're so stupid I don't even want to be mean to you!"

"Sam Evans is staring at you." she said. "Maybe you should go toy around with him. I'm going to talk to Luna Lovegood."

"Oh Merlin's beard, not you too!" she moaned. Then again...Sam Evans was pretty cute, although he was a Gryffindor... she looked behind her shoulder, and indeed the blond Quidditch star was looking in her direction.

"Miss Fabray, pay attention please!" Proffessor Flitwick tutted. "This class is so distracting, trying to teach four houses all together..."

"Yes, why are we all here anyway?" Ron Weasley's voice came from the back of the room.

"Because there are some announcements to be made, and the great hall is being prepared for the arrival of the other schools on Friday." he chided. "Now, please, resume your revision essays..."

"There are people missing though, sir!"

"Maybe they didn't get the memo."

"Professor Umbridge is sorting that out, she and Mr Hudson."

Quinn felt a little bit bad for laughing at the thought of Santana and Puckerman being caught in bed by Umbridge.

* * *

"So, how do you feel about baths and swimming now?" Kurt laughed.

"Love them." Blaine ran his soapy hands through his boyfriends hair, and kissed him. "Best idea ever."

"There was really no need for that floatation charm you know." he teased, wrapping his legs around his waist and putting his arms around his neck. "I would have saved you if it had been absolutely necessary."

"Oh, thanks very much."

Kurt smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too baby." he leaned in to kiss him again, but Kurt pulled away, grinning as he swam to the other end of the tub. "Where are you going?" Blaine laughed.

"Distance, hun. Wouldn't wanna get in trouble with Umbridge now, would we?"

"Maybe she doesn't have to find out. When will we get a chance to come here again, anyway? We can't skip every lunch, it would be suspicious."

"Well..." he quickly began to move towards him again, and took his hand under the water. "Maybe we should make the most of it." he began to slowly kiss his neck, before looking up and frowning. "Hey, what time is it?"

"Uhm... there's a clock over there." Blaine squinted at it through the steam...and suddenly his face contorted into a look of horror. "Well...it's 5:30pm."

Kurt's expression mimicked the other boys perfectly. "We've been in here for four hours?"


	5. Foreign Arrivals

**Yeah, I feel kind of obliged to update this a lot. I will aim for like...three times a week from now on. xD **

**And -bitch.. ~ Hmm, I'd imagine so, I really can't come up with anything better, but I will change things a little, especially in the third task. I do have that planned out, as I want as many characters possible involved in it, so think maybe companions, decoys, etc...**

Chapter Five - The Arrival

"Where were you in charms today?"

Kurt looked up from his Potions essay. "Oh, I was uhm...feeling ill."

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "And where was Blaine?"

"He was worried about me... Rachel, would you mind, you're blocking my light."

Just then, a cheery looking Blaine dropped onto the couch beside his boyfriend. "Hey Rachel."

"I was just talking to Kurt about your absence from class this evening..."

"Oh lay off it, Berry, it's none of your business, and so not your place to give out about it anyway, it's not like you're a prefect."

"Blaine, it's Rachel, she's only happy when she's moaning..."

"I wasn't doing it to be nosey or anything," Rachel glared at them, "I was just going to tell you about these announcements that were made while you were _sick_. The other schools are arriving here on Friday. You will be able to submit your name for the tournament from that evening until Saturday evening. There will be a feast and they will reveal the champions then. There will be two champions selected from each school."

"Two? But...it's a triwizard tournament. Three wizards!"

"They talked baout changes in rules. There will only be three taking part in the third and final task... three of the original champions, anyway..."

"What does that mean?" Kurt frowned.

"I don't know. Just passing on the message."

* * *

Friday morning, there was a general buzz of excitement amongst all the students; meeting their competition for the legendary Triwizard cup, humming and haahing over whether or not to submit their name for the tournament, wondering which hat to wear...Rachel was extremely happy with her tartan pink kitten that she insisted on wearing on her head all day. They were let out of class early that afternoon, and were told to proceed to the courtyard to await the arrival of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.

"You look absolutely adorable." Blaine laughed. "Your hat... hmm. Very toned down for you. Minimal feathers."

"I didn't want to come across as too gay for Umbridge." Kurt threw a scornful look towards the woman dressed in pink who was leading them out to their waiting area.

"Whats a little punishment from crazy cat lady-man?" he grabbed his hand, locking their fingers together. "I could deal with that if it meant I could hold you at times other than stolen lunchtimes in the room of requirement."

"I wish. She looks...evil. I'm scared to get on her bad side."

"I think we already are. Don't worry, if she catches us, I'll take the blame." Blaine grinned. "Come on, beautiful. Lets catch up."

It was far too cold outside for them, even with Kurt huddling under Blaine's coat for warmth, and it felt like hours before there was any sign of commotion.

"Whats that in the sky?" someone yelled.

"It's a house!"

"It's a giant broomstick!"

"I see horses!"

"CLEAR THE RUNWAY!" Rubeus Hagrid, the gamekeeper, shouted, and the crowd quickly stepped backwards as a large, definitely house-like, coach crashed onto the concrete, numerous gold horses strapped to it.

"Beauxbatons." Kurt muttered.

The door of the giant coach swung open, and a woman - a very big woman, reaching Hagrid's heighth almost - exited, followed by about a dozen students wearing blue uniforms.

"They're all very...attractive."

Blaine peered at him. "Are you going to go off with some french slut?"

"Jesse freakin' St James has been pursuing me for two years, if I was ever gonna cheat on you, Dalton, I would have done with him." Kurt laughed. "But it's not gonna happen. I love you too much."

"You better."

Meanwhile, Dumbledore had led the new arrivals into the castle, and then returned to await the Durmstrangs.

"God, this is taking ages."

"Hey, guys! Psst!" a voice came from seemingly, nowhere.

"Harry?" Blaine said uncertainly. "You there?"

"I'm under my cloak." Harry's head popped up out of thin air. "I'm sneaking back into the castle... wanna come?"

"You are my saviour." Kurt practically jumped under the invisibility cloak that had really proven useful. Being friends with someone who owned one really had it's perks. Blaine followed him, and although it was hard keeping them all under wraps, they made it up to the castle in one piece.

"Common room?" Blaine asked. "Or Room of Requirement?"

"We could probably risk the dorm." Kurt grinned. "Hey, thanks Harry." he smiled as they three of them reached the seventh floor. "Meant a lot."

"Not a problem. I'll ehm, leave you guys to it, I have homework to do anyway."

* * *

"Some of those Durmstrang Boys are fine, aren't they?" Santana mused that evening, glancing over at the Slytherin table where the students of Durmstrang Institute had decided to consume their feast. "Hey, is that...Quinn and Draco aren't sitting next to Viktor Krum, are they?"

"Who's Viktor Krum?" Brittany stared at her blankly.

"He's an international quidditch player. His head seems full of nargles." Luna Lovegood said from across the table. "Maybe I should go warn him."

"You don't just go up and talk to Viktor Krum about nargles!" Santana looked outraged. "What are you even doing at the Hufflepuff table?"

"I came to talk to Brittany about an article in The Quibbler. Do you read it, Santana?"

"No I do not!"

"What's this about?" a Hufflepuff boy with a mohawk slid onto the bench opposite the two girls, beside Luna.

"None of your business, Puckerman."

"Whats wrong with you, Lopez?"

"I'm pissed at you, obviously."

"I thought those two were dating?" Luna whispered to Brittany.

"Sex is NOT dating, crazycakes, now go sit with your nerds and leave us alone."

* * *

"I hope," Dumbledore stood up a good while later once all three schools had eaten their fill. "That you have enjoyed this delicious feast. While I am ready to hit the hay myself, I have something to say to you all. From now until tomorrow evening, the Goblet of Fire is ready to take names. I hope you have all thought long and hard about this decision, for you now have 24 hours to submit yourself, for the 2010 Triwizard Tournament."


	6. Why Should It Be Us?

**Oh you guys! I got an overwhelming response of reviews, alerts and faves since I last upated and I love you so much! And you guys have amazing suggestions for this fanfic, I will be using some of them because they are totally awesome and I wanna write what you wanna read :3 Review replies because this chapter is short and kinda rather to the point cause I want a big chapter dedicated to the like, choosing of the champions and all that drama. I already know exactly what's gonna happen in that, and I'm already pissing myself laughing at it. Yes, I make myself laugh sometimes... o.O**

_nonexistantpuppy - _I totally forgot I was gonna do the whole Hagrid never shows up thing and totally didn't realise I actually gave him a line. Crap. :') Oh and definitely there will be some Goyle. And yes...yes...okay I need Finn/Goyle in this, relation, friendship, whatever, it sounds epic okay. xD

_suppusan - _I say Totally Awesome in every second sentence when I speak, so I'm sure it will be said in this a lot, without me even intending it to be an AVPM reference. xD

_AccioGranger - _Probably is. I don't really notice when I make LWL references. It's part of my vocab. xD

_MeIzzyBambi27 _- Yeah. My aunt and uncle kept me there. My parents died and a crocodile took out a knife and gave me this scar on my forehead.

_C. C. Nyde _- HI YES LETS BE FRIENDS :3

Chapter Six - The Submissions.

**Kurt**

After a great feast - which apparently wasn't even a patch on what the house elves had in store for tomorrow's - Kurt hung back. "Go on," he said to Blaine, who was laughing with Sam, Hermione and Rachel, who were getting ready to go back to the common room. "I have to talk to Harry about...homework...for care of magical creatures, so I'm just gonna wait for him."

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Oh, alright. I'll see you in a few minutes." he smiled, and gave his hand a quick squeeze. Kurt knew he was suspicious about what he was actually going to do, but he was leaving, probably getting the hint that he didn't want to do it with him.

He had his name and school written out on a piece of parchment, which he held tightly in his hand. He wasn't sure... he just wasn't sure what to do. It didn't feel right. But it wasn't as if Kurt was strong enough to be a champion anyway - how could he be chosen over those Seventh Years, or even his own boyfriend who had his heart set on it? There was nothing to be worried about, submitting his name.

It wasn't going to happen.

Kurt joined the group of students crowding around the goblet of fire, and after about ten minutes, stepped up towards the ancient object, and dropped the parchment into it.

No turning back.

**Jesse**

"Kurt." Jesse smirked, spotting the younger boy crossing the hall, away from the Goblet of Fire, and blocked his path.

"Get out of my way, St James." he rolled his eyes.

"I didn't think you'd be the type to submit your name?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't expect to be chosen, do you?"

"Well, do you?"

Jesse laughed. "I get straight Outstanding's in Potions, Transfiguration, Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts -"

"Yes, and probably Dark Arts too." he muttered.

"- and let's face it, I have the perfect attitude for the tournament. I'd be a model champion. Probably favourite to win." he paused. "And Kurt, don't speak to me about my past like that, your boyfriend is no better. He actually makes my family look Saint like."

"I wouldn't know, Jesse. I don't spend time looking up yours or Blaine's families, it doesn't matter to me."

"Right, I forgot you were only a half-blood, and raised by your mud-_muggle_ father." As much as he knew he was an ass, he somehow couldn't bring himself to insult Kurt's father in front of him."I guess legacy, history, legends...doesn't mean much to you. I'd check up on your Blaine though...there is a lot of dodgy stuff going on with the Dalton's, even to this day."

"Oh my god, WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" he exploded, causing the taller boy to actually take a quick step back. "I don't want to know what his parents are doing, I don't care about the rumours, the whispers in the halls, the hushed tones all concerning Blaine! Because I know him, and he wouldn't ever become that! He's a good guy! I know people believe that the Dalton's will have something to do with some sort of...revolution...against muggle borns..."

"Kurt... is that what you think this is about? An uprising against muggle borns?"

"Yeah...his parents hate them, don't they?"

"Did Blaine never tell you about them?"

"He tried to, but I'd figured it all out anyway. From Magical History class, they were responsible for the persecution of muggles? Worked for the ministry? Agreed with You-Know-Who about them, played their part in the war by sending people to Azkaban, but letting people who had only murdered muggles go free?"

"You may want to talk to him about that. You've not got the full story. Now...if you excuse me... I have to go put my name in that cup."

**Blaine**

_Later that evening._

"Are you okay, Kurt? You seem a bit...weird."

"I'm fine." he replied, yawning. "I just...ran into Jesse...he's just being an ass, that's all."

There's something he's not telling me, was the thought that flashed through Blaine's mind, but eh shrugged it off. Kurt wouldn't keep anything important from him. "As usual then." he smiled.

"You're amazing, Blaine." he blurted out. "You're... a great guy. You're my best friend, and the boy I love, and I trust you with everything I've got. And... yeah." he finished lamely. "I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from..."

"Hey, feel free to say that more often. Great self esteem booster." he grinned. "Jesus, Kurt, I love you so much."

"You too. Sleep?"

"Okay." Blaine slid his arms around his boyfriends waist and pulled him close, the sound of his heart beat calming him, like no other sound in the world could.

After the boys climbed up into their dorm and got into bed, it took a grand total of ten minutes, in which it had been storming like mad, thunder, lightening, hail the size of golfballs pelting against the window - before Blaine heard a soft pad of feet across the floor and felt someone climb into his bed beside him. Well, there had to be a reason they made them so big, was what he and Kurt had decided the first ever night at Hogwarts that there was a storm, considering he himself was terrified of it.

"Thought you may need me here." Kurt mumbled in a half sleepy voice, snuggling into Blaine's chest.

"Shush, you get just as scared as I do."

"No, I really don't. It's weather, love." he could feel him grin against his pyjamas.

"Go to sleep, Hummel."

It only took a few minutes before Kurt's breathing became calm and gradual, interrupted by a few adorable light snores. When he was sure that his boyfriend was dead to the world, he kissed the top of his hair, drew his arms from around his waist and as quietly as possible slid out of bed, pulled on his slippers, and tip-toed out of the dorm. He hoped there was nobody else with the idea to submit their name to the Goblet at this time of night.

**Quinn, Draco, Santana, Brittany and Puck**

"Why couldn't we just wait til morning to do this?" Santana grimaced. "Brittany needs to pee but she's forgot what toilets are."

"Do you mean she's forgotten where they are?" Draco raised his eyebrows, and looked over at his cousin, who shook her head.

"No." Quinn said. "I think she means she literally. Forgot. What a toilet is."

"It's not funny guys, she got in the way of a very dodgy memory charm when she was four." Puck spoke up.

"No I didn't." Brittany looked around in confusion. "I've just forgotten where I pee. I usually do it in Herbology but then all my plants started to die and then they cried."

"Mandrakes." Santana explained.

"Look, whatever. Can we just get on with this?"

One by one, the four of them (excluding Brittany) walked up to the Goblet and dropped in their name.

"How come you aren't going forward, Britt?" Draco attempted a conversation, amongst the tense silence.

"I tried but I couldn't spell my name, so Santana told me not to."

This just led to an awkward silence. Draco was constantly surprised by her stupidity. "There is no way I am taking her to Pigfarts with me next year."

"Pigfarts doesn't exist, you moron, this was a load of crap Coach Sylvester fed to you last month and you still believe it!" Quinn snapped. "Can we go, now?"

"Please." Puck rolled his eyes. "I better get in. I am gunning it."

"Please don't shoot me." Brittany stared at him.

"No, not...never mind."

**Harry and Ron**

"Right, that it then?" Ron asked, a redvine sticking out of his mouth. "Our names are in?"

"Yep." Harry grinned. "This could be brilliant."

"Aren't you worried that maybe you know, somebody might use this as a chance to try kill you?"

"That hasn't happened in three years, Ron. Besides, at least that means I'd get chosen!"

"True...think of all that eternal glory!"

Harry gave him a funny look. "Ron, I've already got that."

"Oh yeah! I forgot. What would you spend all that money on?"

"I don't know. You?"

"A thousand galleons? I couldn't even imagine that amount..."

**Rachel and Hermione**

"Rachie, this is insane! You, a Hogwarts Champion?"

"Well, why not?"

"Because..."

"Look, Hermione, I am very clever and very talented at everything I do. I'm just naturally perfect! I mean, look at me. I know you get jealous of this, and I understand that! Maybe you should go forward, too!"

"Are you insane?" she laughed. "Me?"

"Yes! You're book-ish, not gifted like me, but once you study, you learn, and maybe you could give it a go! I mean, I doubt you would even get chosen..."

"Rachel, sometimes, I don't even know why I'm still friends with you."

**The next morning.**

"Hey, Blaine." Kurt bit his lip. "Can we skip breakfast? There's something I...need to ask you."

"Sure. What's up?"

"Well... when I ran into Jesse last night...he said something. He was talking crap about his family and yours... and he said I had the wrong idea about your parents."

"What? You told me you knew exactly what..."

"Yes! That they let murderers who had killed only muggles go free, they agreed with You-Know-Who, were a fan of him... they were muggle haters and didn't put their killers away, and that was their involvement in the war. Right?"

Blaine didn't move. "That's...all?"

"Yeah...Blaine?"

He sighed, sat down, and buried his head in his hands.

"Tell me. It can't be that bad."

"Kurt, my parents weren't persecutors. They were...they're Deatheaters."

"Huh?"

"Voldemorts followers? His inner circle? My father was practically his right hand man at one stage."

He clasped a hand in front of his mouth, and backed away quickly. "Oh my god."

"They didn't put muggle killers away, because they were muggle killers. I thought you _knew_ this, Kurt?"

"I...must have got... Blaine... my mum died in that war, defending muggle borns! She was in the Order!"

"I know, Kurt. That's why...I was always so amazed..." he looked up, and felt tears sting his eyes. "I thought you knew Kurt...and that's why I always thought you were crazy for letting me near you..."

"Well, I was, wasn't I?" he didn't sound upset. Just matter-of-fact. Cold. "I don't know how you expected me to react to this -"

"Kurt -"

"I don't know how you can expect to be different from your parents! They're killers! And Jesse tells me there's some plan to... throw over muggles? Wipe them out? Is that why I've never been to your house, Blaine?"

"What are you talking about? There's no... wait...what did Jesse say?"

"He said the rumours about some kind of...revolution...that your parents were supposedly leading aren't true. That there's more to that. I never even believed those...you said they weren't true... so what is it?"

"Kurt, even I don't know! You think my parents tell me everything that happens at their Deatheater gatherings?"

"They still go to meetings? Jesus Blaine, what is going on?"

"I don't know!"

"Blaine...did your parents only ever kill muggleborns?"

He looked away again. "They killed order members as well."

Kurt shook his head. "I can't even be near you right now. Goodbye, Blaine." and he stormed out.


	7. We'll Be The Champions

**Yay, new chapter! I enjoyed writing this one especially :3 Snow, scones, lovely Broadway melodies playing in my ear sang by the beautiful Lea Salonga - equates to happeh me, which means good writing mood. So happy that you guys are enjoying this story! I love it myself, and can't really see myself finishing it any time soon with all the stuff I have planned. :')**

**Out of interest, does anybody here read The Hunger Games Trilogy? I had a really striking dream about it last night involving some of the Glee characters and I'm considering writing that after I've finished this. Any of my lovely readers be interested in that? Proposed summary is on my bio... and yes, it is also heavy Klaine centric. And if anybody hasn't read THG, you should be able to follow along easily anyway.**

**But yes, I will be finishing this before that, so lets get back to it :3**

Chapter Seven - The Selection.

Blaine hadn't spoken to Kurt all day, hadn't even seen him, apart from in class, where he sat as far away from him as possible. Sam became his partner in Potions and Charms that morning, while Kurt sat with Mercedes, but always hid his face from Blaine. He wondered if he'd been crying, or if he didn't want him to see the loathing in his eyes, or maybe he thought that if he looked at him he would be tempted to do something he would regret.

Or, perhaps, they were now going to be strangers to one another. Like they were never best friends, like they aren't in love...well, weren't in love.

"Maybe you just have to move on." Sam said that evening in the common room. It was half an hour before the feast was due to begin, and while the whole house was buzzing with excitement, Blaine wasn't. Every time someone climbed through the portrait hole, he jumped, but it was never Kurt.

"Move on?" he choked. He hadn't spoken in a few hours, he didn't realise his voice sounded like he was about to burst into tears at any second.

"Yeah...I mean, he obviously wouldn't have wanted anything to do with you if he knew from the start, right? Do you think there's any chance in holding out in case he gets amnesia? Changes everything he believes about the Dark Arts?"

"I don't... but am I just supposed to forget about him? What we have?"

"What you had, Blaine." Sam looked at him. "Had."

* * *

"No, lets sit down here." Kurt muttered to Mercedes, pointing to the end of the Gryffindor table.

"But Rachel and all are there -"

"Please, I don't want to risk being anywhere near him." he sniffed. "I can't bear to look at him."

They took their seats, opposite Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom.  
"Kurt!" Neville said in delight. "I haven't seen you around in ages! Where's Blaine?"

"I'm sorry, I have nothing to do with that boy anymore." he said, haughtily. "Food smells good, doesn't it? Pass me the roasties, will you Dean?"

The feast seemed to go on longer than usual, and there were an array of foreign looking dishes that some of the students were afraid to touch, although Kurt was actually cheered up by the french food. Neville spat something shrivelled and black out, which must have been a Durmstrang delicacy.  
Blaine thought that this evening was dismal. He didn't touch a bite of food, and not even pudding which he usually loved, but he usually shared it with his boyfriend as well, and it wasn't like that was going to happen. While everyone was laughing and joking, shouting things across the hall, and judging the new, unknown food, Blaine just kept his head down, trying to think about anything but Kurt.

Eventually, the contents of the golden dishes and plates vanished, and Dumbledore stood up, smiling. "Well, I hpe you have all enjoyed this special multi-cultural feast." his eyes sparkled. "Now, we are down to business! The Triwizard Tournament. We have decided to put a few spins on how this will work, as this year is the anniversary of the game! Now, we will select two champions from each house. By the third task, we plan to only have three remaining original champions - but who knows whose help you may need in that final hurdle! Of course, we do not want to spoil things, do we? Now, when each champions name is called out, they must proceed straight into this delightful little room back here," he pointed to a wooden door behind the staff table. "...and then they will receive their instructions." he winked, and walked around the table, towards the goblet which was displayed proudly in the middle of the hall.

The lights seemed to dim, and there was an excited chatter amongst the hall.

"We will start, with the Beauxbaton Champions." the goblet burned a bright, brilliant blue, and then, with a hiss, spat out a piece of parchment. "The first champion, is Fleur Delacour."

A few disappointed moans came from some of the French girls as a, even in Kurt's eyes, extremely pretty girl arose and, not even walked, but almost floated towards the door. The second Beauxbatons champion, Adéle Bebeau, wasn't quite so graceful in her walk, she tripped over her own feet a few times. Kurt wondered what she had to bring to this tournament.

The Durmstrang champions got a lot of excited cheers, especially Viktor Krum, who was an international quidditch player with an...interestingly sized nose. Kurt felt like laughing at some of the lovestruck girls, before realising he wasn't in the mood to find anything amusing.

"And now..." Dumbledore silenced the room. "The first Hogwarts Champion is...Quinn Fabray!"

An ear splitting level of clapping and screaming started at the Slytherin table. Kurt managed to catch a glimpse of Quinn's delighted, slightly smug face as she practically sprinted to the door.

"Well done, Miss Fabray." Dumbledore smiled. "And now, the final champion for Hogwarts is..." it seemed like it took forever for the goblet to spit out it's final parchment. "Blaine Dalton."

Kurt's head began to spin. Before he knew what he was doing, he was standing, and screaming. "NO!"

Blaine stopped in his slow, unsure walk, and looked around. Surely that couldn't have been Kurt's voice...

"I... I can't let you do this."

He must be delusional. Because his as of only this morning ex-boyfriend seemed to be walking towards him, saying these words. Every head in the room was turned, staring at the two of them. Kurt finally stood in front him, his eyes glistening with tears. "Blaine. I love you. I don't care what your parents did. I don't care about any of that. I know you're not like that, and I know that I can't live without you. Today has been hell for me."

"Kurt... you... you said..."

"I know what I said." he took his hand in his, and the familiar touch, the warmth, the perfect way they fit each other perfectly, sent fireworks running down Blaine's arm. "But I'm in love with you. I know who you are. I know your flaws and I love every single one of them as much as everything else about you. Please forgive me." he choked on the last words.

"Forgive you? It's you who should have to forgive me."

And then, they were kissing. Nothing mattered to them anymore, not the over 1000 people staring, not the stupid rule Umbridge had imposed, not the fact that a few idiots were shouting foul words at them. All they cared about was how right it felt.

"Ahem." a female voice came from behind them. They jumped apart, but their hands were still entwined, like they were afraid to let go. "Perhaps you did not get the memo. There is to be no inappropriate touching in this building, especially not between two members of the same sex." Dolores Umbridge pointed her wand at their hands, and a yellow light shot through their skin, blasting them apart, leaving what looked like burn marks where they'd been touching. "Seventy points from Gryffindor. Now Mr Dalton, I expect you to be making your way to join the others?"

"Yes, Proffesor." he glared at her.

"But it's not safe." Kurt whispered.

"What's that, boy?" Umbridge turned to him.

"People have died in this tournament... I don't want him to..."

"Sit down, Mr Hummel. Trust me, the death of someone like him is not a great loss. And he's a blood traitor on top of that... his parents must be ashamed." she turned back to Blaine, who had hatred burning in his eyes. "Off you go, Dalton. Maybe win back your families respect."

"Someone like him?" Kurt narrowed his eyes.

"Like you and him. Filth. Down there with mudbloods and trolls."

Kurt didn't know what came over him, but it seemed the only thing stopping him from throwing an unforgivable curse at that woman. He started to cry.


	8. Consequences of Love

**Thank you guys for reviewing, as always you guys have been awesome, I never expected this story to get more than maybe 10 comments, let alone close to 40. :') Love yous. 3 **

**Chapter Eight - The Consequence**

"So, here we have it! Our six champions!"

Cameras were flashing in Blaine's eyes, excited chatter from reporters, staff and even some ministry officials were ringing in his ears, his head was spinning as he tried to make sense of all of this. He was a triwizard champion. He was a triwizard champion. _He_ was a triwizard _champion_.

He had never felt more frightened in his life.

But why frightened? He shook his head. There was nothing to worry about - it wouldn't be dangerous, not life threateningly so, and this was his chance to prove something to his family, to himself. He could have legend attatched to his name - and not for a bad reason this time. He would no longer be Blaine Dalton, son of this, relation of that, he could be Blaine Dalton, Hogwarts Champion. But what if he failed? Failed at every task, wasn't capable to handle what was thrown at him, unable for the advanced magic that he would have to use to overcome it - he was only in fifth year. He was only fifteen. But he had been chosen for a reason. Because he obviously had something to bring to the tournament, he was obviously capable of it.

Blaine had to laugh at himself for thinking this. Him knowing what he knew, he was stupid to think this wasn't rigged. He was chosen for a reason alright, but not strictly one related to him winning the tournament. And he knew he didn't want to be involved in any of that. Sure he'd wanted to enter the tournament, but that night it had been announced, and Kurt had voiced his concerns about him entering, that wasn't what was on his mind, it was that he knew he had to, and whether he put his name in there or not, he knew it would have come out, along with Quinn's. Because they were the two links_ they_ had to get into the school.

And Kurt - his Kurt, his poor Kurt, who he feared for more than anyone else. Because now Kurt knew about him, and was so close to him, there was no keeping him out of it.

That wasn't going to stop Blaine from trying though. He wasn't going to know any of it.

As he left for his dormitory a good while later, he was more concerned with the contents of their first task, meaning they did not know what it was they had to fight. All they knew was that it would take place on November 24th and they were only allowed to bring a wand into the arena. Quinn Fabray had been strangely silent during the meeting, anoter point of concern for Blaine. Had she known she would be chosen? Was she in on it? He had stayed away from his parents all summer so he only knew minimal details... he had kept away from Kurt during those months just so he wouldn't get caught up in it, but it seemed inevetible now.

As he climbed through the portrait hole into the common room and quickly made his way up the stairs, he made a beeline for his boyfriends bed - but there was nobody in there, although it looked like it had been vacated recently, the bedding messed up. He sat on the mattress for a while, waiting for the soft pad of feet to sound across the wooden floor, but before Blaine could even worry about him, he had somehow fallen asleep.

* * *

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered. "Why are you on my bed?"

Groaning, Blaine opened his eyes and could just about make out his boyfriends face in the darkness. "Where...were you?" he said, his voice heavy with sleep.

"I was...uhm...Umbridge's office. She was...giving me detention." he quickly climbed under the warm sheets. "It's alright. Just...go back to sleep. We can talk in the morning."

"I love you Kurt. I'm sorry." he mumbled into a pillow, his hand clumsily finding Kurt's, before drifting back to sleep.

Kurt looked at him, a million emotions rising at once. Fear. Anger. Sadness. Regret. Love.

Pain. He winced as the deep incision on his arm that Umbridge had made him carve inton his own skin burned as a reminder that the world thought what he and Blaine had was wrong.


	9. Toast, Music and Animation

**Yes the last chapter was really stupidly short, and I hate writing short chapters, I really do so trust me, I wouldn't have done it if I thought I could have made that part of the last chapter, or this one. I think it worked better on it's own, because it kinda sets up for the majority of the tournament now. **  
**Out of curiosity, would you guys prefer if I mainly concentrated on that plot (the tournament, Umbridge, the darker stuff...) and had only maybe 2-3 chapters between tasks, or would you like it if I maybe had 3-4 chapters between them and in those concentrated on Glee Club, subplots for characters like Mike, Tina, Artie, etc, school life, relationships and that? I kinda feel I have a lot of stories to tell about them at Hogwarts, and of course more Rachel, Finn, Britt, Santana etc? I just dunno if you guys would rather read that as it would probably make this story go on for a lot longer, wheras if I stuck to the first option (where the others would of course still make appearances and there would still be Glee club etc, just no significant storylines involving them) I could have it finished my the end of the month.**

**Thoughts? :')**

**This chapter is probably more like what the second option would be like - Glee Club, school musical, etc. **

Chapter Nine - The Class.

"You're quiet this morning, Kurt." Blaine peered at him uncertainly. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm uhm, fine." he quickly shook his head, picked up a slice of toast and began to butter it. "Honestly. Don't worry."

"Did Umbridge give you a hard time?"

"No, just er, detention for the next three Fridays." the cut on his arm seemed to burn every time he spoke or even thought about it. "Got off lightly. So uhm, tell me about last night. Do you know what the first task is going to be?"

"No." Blaine sighed. "It's in late November. We're allowed bring only a wand into the arena area... so I guess there's nothing I can do but wait and hope for the best..."

A voice that was definitely too loud for eight in the morning sounded behind the boys. "Ah, Blaine. Good!" Rachel Berry slid onto the bench beside him, and Hermione beside her. "So, you're a champion, that's great. Of course, I was sure that I would be chosen, I personally believe that I have more to give than someone like Quinn Fabray, what's she gonna do, charm evil fire goblins and snake plants with her beautiful, shiny blond hair and her enchanting eyes..." she drifted off, and Hermione had to elbow her in the ribs before she snapped out of her trance. "Anyway! I've been researching past first tasks, and they're all very _brutal_."

"Do they involve snake plants?" Kurt tried to keep a straight face. "I haven't heard of them before, by the way, are you taking advanced Herbology or something?"

"What about the fire goblins, are they particularly dangerous? Do you think I'll have to practice my fire extinguishing charms for the first task?" Blaine added in mock worry.

"I wouldn't worry about them, there's been no reports of them being used in the tournament, although with the changes in the rules...maybe this is a completely different game! Everything's changing! No amount of research I do could help you!"

"Rachie, you did no research. It was all_ me_."

"OH SHUT UP HERMIONE!" she threw the heavy book she had been holding in her arms on he table, got up, turned on the spot and stormed out of the hall.

"Five years of putting up with this...why do I bother." Hermione sighed, before following her friend. "Rachie, _wait_..."

Blaine spluttered. "That was dramatic entertainment."

"Rachel always is." Kurt smiled, stuffing his last piece of toast into his mouth. "You done? What's our first class?"

"More toast!" he moaned, grabbing a final slice. "Music, up on the sixth floor."

"Oh god, eat that on the way, we'll be late."

Today would be their first Music class with Professor Shuester, they were scheduled for this every Monday and Wednesday morning, and Friday afternoon from now on. The boys hastily made their way up to the sixth floor, and found the classroom with no difficulty, as it was the one with the door wide open, where they could see a massive piano, and all the students were sitting on the floor.  
"Why are there no chairs?" Kurt whispered as they slowly entered and lowered themselves onto the ground beside Sam.

"Where are the others?" he asked. "I haven't seen Harry or Ron all day, and Hermione and Rachel..."

"Well, Rachel went off in a huff. Harry and Ron probably aren't impressed with this new subject."

"I'm glad about that, have you_ heard _them sing in the shower?" Kurt shuddered. "Do all the houses take this class together?" he noticed the blue, yellow and green uniforms amongst the crowd.

"Yeah, apparently this class is used to work on the school musical. And recruit people for Glee club...whatever that is."

"Sam, you don't know what a Glee Club is?"

"No, I'm a pure blood..."

"But you also speak the english language, right? Even Blaine knew what it was."

"No...I still don't know. Enlighten us, Kurt. Please do."

He sighed. "It's like...show choir. Singing and dancing... you know. Fun stuff. I was in my primary schools Glee Club..."

"Okay, there is no way I'm joining that." Sam put up his hands. "No way. I'm not prancing around the stage singing about how wonderful it is to be alive. I don't_ sing._"

"Sam, you're a great singer!" Blaine interjected. "Remember last year? When Rachel was teaching you songs by... Eastdeath?"

"Westlife?" Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Sam was singing Westlife songs with Rachel? I thought Rachel was more an Evita girl."

"What the hell is an Evita? Can I eat it?" Sam looked perplexed. "And whats the deal with the _school musical_? if I wanted to do that I would have gone to a muggle school! What on earth is a Rocky Hogwarts Show?"

"Oh, The Rocky Horror -"

But before Kurt could explain the (unclear) concept of the groundbreaking 70s musical, Shuester had turned around the face the class, and silenced them. "Welcome, fifth years! You guys are the first year who get my class, so please let the others know what fun it is!"

He was grinning, but nobody responded. Sam chose that moment to yawn.  
"So..." he continued. "We are going to put on a school musical, right now the idea we had is a wizarding version of _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_!"

"Actually, sir, if I may?" Kurt raised his hand. Shuester, probably delighted at some action in the class, gestured for him to speak. "I think, as fun Rocky Horror could be, we should go for something a little more classy."

"Like Evita!" Rachel's voice came from the back of the room. When had she entered the room? Kurt thought.

"Actually, I was thinking perhaps the worlds longest running musical." he paused for effect. "Les Miserables!"

"What about Spring Awakening?"

Kurt turned around. "St James, what are you doing here, you're not in our year."

"I was showing young Rachie here the way to class." Jesse winked at him. "She's a bit disorientated, bless her."

"Please don't tell me you pulled a Melchior on her?"

Shuester cleared his throat. "Guys, great suggestions, okay? Mr St James, I'm perfectly happy for you to stay with us if you're free this morning. Well, if you guys have such suggestions, maybe you should pitch them to us in next weeks class? Be creative with it! Convince us why we should put on your favourite musical!"

"This is perfect." Kurt turned to Blaine immediately. "I will be performing a Les Mis Medley, entirely by myself, using my unique vocal range to capture the voices and stories of Valjean, Eponine, Cosette, and Marius in under ten minutes. Quick, quick, do you have a quill? I'm brainstorming!"

"Are you going to sing duets by yourself?" Blaine mused, handing him some parchment and ink from his bag. "Would you not like some help with that?"

"Are you volunteering, Dalton? I thought it would be against your moral code to sing muggle songs."

"You've been my best friend for five years Kurt, there's really been no escaping the rath of musicals with you." he laughed. "Besides, Rachel is planning on belting out a hardcore Don't Cry For Me Argentina."

"Oh no she doesn't! Well, if that's what we end up doing, I will fight her for the part of Eva, I swear to god..."

Sam just looked confused. "Isn't Eva a girl?"

"Yes, Sam! Just like if we end up doing Les Mis I will also be fighting for the part of Cosette!"

"Hey, Kurt, remember we went to see Wicked in London last summer? Why don't we do that?"

"Wicked! Right, Blaine, I expect that for next weeks assignment you to pitch Wicked using a rendition of Dancing Through Life. Or I could double-cross my own idea and help you duet on As Long As Your Mine."

Rachel tipped him on the shoulder. "Kurt, are there any _male_ parts you want?"

Before he could shoot her a look of annoyance, he heard someone enter the room. "Excuse me." the cool voice of none other than potions master Snape began to speak. "But could I possibly borrow Mister Dalton and Miss Fabray for a few moments in my office?"


	10. Secret Lessons

**Oooh 50+ reviews! We're halfway to the big 100 guys :') Think I'll give you another chapter because I love you. 3 Also, ChasingAspirations, your reviews make my world go round, I swear to god. :') RedVines moment, oh it'll be in here somewhere. Trust me :') xD And yes, there is going to be a lot more Draco (and Pigfarts.) and of course I couldn't leave out Quirrel/Voldemort.  
_When I rule the world, I'll plant flowers..._  
**

Chapter Ten - The Lessons.

"Miss Fabray, I'm sure you know the reason why I called you here. What about you, Dalton?"

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Drop the formalities, Severus. I am perfectly aware of why you want us here."

"Very well then. You two are Hogwarts champions. Probably not to either of your surprises."

Quinn shook her head. "Actually, I have no idea!"

"Are you for real?" Blaine stared at her. "Did you not put two and two together as soon as the tournament was announced?"

"About what?"

Severus sighed. "Quinn, are you trying to say that your mother hasn't told you a single thing about what's happening? Even Blaine knows and he's been disowned by half the Dalton's still alive!"

"Thanks, Sev." he muttered.

"My mother doesn't discuss anything to do with The Dark Lord with me, if that's what you're getting at." she said coolly. "And frankly, I don't wish to know. I may be a bitch, but I'm not a murderer and I don't agree with any of his beliefs, or that of my parents."

"You two are more alike than I thought. Look, Quinn, it's simple. There is an uprising against muggle borns happening in the ministry, to distract from whats really going on. The Dark Lord is still alive, barely so, nobody knows his real condition except his inner man, and we believe he is stationed here at Hogwarts. The Tournament is going to be controlled by this man, and it is going to be used to have The Dark Lord be in direct control of the school, to get what he needs, and who he needs."

"Harry Potter?" Quinn breathed.

"Yes."

"Well, why isn't he champion?"

"Blaine, we are an intelligent force, it would be far too obvious, wouldn't it? And the Potter boy isn't our main desire in this. You two are the most promising students in your year, your backgrounds show immense loyalty to our kind, but lately it seems you have been acting out." he paused. "Quite frankly, you should be more careful. Blaine, you stating loud and proud that you are nothing like the Dalton's and that you don't wanyt anything to do with them is the stupidest thing you've done since falling in love with that boy. And Quinn, you have been better at hiding it, but my have you gone soft with your little muggle borns! That dim sighted Pearce girl, your secret crush on Miss Berry..."

"What?" they both exploded at once.

"You have a crush on Rachel?"  
"How did you know? I mean, ew, I don't have a crush on a filthy mudblood! And I'm not even direct friends with Brittany, it's Santana who has a soft spot for her..."

"Quinn Fabray it is painfully obvious how you feel about Rachel Berry, and I have a nice fresh batch of veritaserum made just in case you aren't going to be completely straight with me."

"So we were chosen because we're...what...blood traitors and gay?"

"You were chosen because someone wants you for something that you qite obviously will not comply with, and that will lead to certain death! I as a teacher know a lot about the tasks, the challenges and the terrors that lie ahead of you, but I also took an oath, and this means I acnnot reveal to you what these are, but I am not sitting by and watching my two most promising Potions students have nervoius breakdowns or be killed because they aren't strong enough for this tournament! I don't know what you're wanted for, but I can equip you with the skills you need to fight it! This is why, every Friday night you will come to see me and I will teach you advanced magic, stuff way beyond the level of fifth years, even seventh years, and qualified wizards! You need to fight this."

* * *

Blaine and Quinn left Snape's office a few minutes later. Once outside, they looked at eachother. Quinn slowly shook her head. "I can't believe this."

"What? He told us nothing. He knows nothing."

"We're apart of some...plot... I'm not comfortable with it! What was he talking about, us being killed for...not complying..."

"Look, Fabray, I don't know what he was talking about. Just go to his lessons, get on with the tournament, and try not to rebel against anyone. Oh, and for gods sake, ask Rachel out." Blaine added as an afterthought. "If we die in this tournament, at least you wont have any regrets."

"But I don't like Rachel..." Quinn muttered.

"Hogsmede this weekend. Ask her." Blaine shrugged. "She told me at breakfast today that you could charm fire goblins and snake plants with your beautiful blond hair and enchanting eyes."

"She's silly."

"Blaine! There you are!"

"Kurt?" Blaine noticed his boyfriend striding towards them. "Hey, babes." he gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"What did Snape want?"

"Uh..." he glanced sideways at Quinn. "Just talking to us about the tournament." best to stick to the truth as much as possible, he thought.

"Did he tell you anything about the task? Because you were in there a while..."

"No, just general tips about wand work and stuff." Quinn shrugged. "Nothing too important. I'm gonna go, is it lunch time yet?"

"It's almost over." Kurt showed her his watch. "Better go grab something quick before class if you can make it."

As Quinn sped off in the direction of the great hall, he turned to Blaine and smiled at him. "Missed you in class today. No fun without having someone to talk to during. Well, Sam does provide good comic relief I have to say..."

"Yeah, and he's a sight for sore eyes."

"Someone sounds jealous." Kurt stuck his tongue out at him. "Ready to go? We should head to Herbology."

"Actually, I'm not feeling that great." he pulled a face.

"Do you need to go see Madame Pomfrey?"

"No...I think I just need some sleep. I'm going to go up to the dorms. You go ahead."

Kurt shook his head vigorously. "No. I'm coming with you. Go to the room of requirement. Have a proper lie down. Dorms are too risky."

"Okay, let's go." he took his hand and squeezed it gently. "Hey, Hogsmede this weekend, you game?"

"Always!"

"Right. I'm making it a date. I didn't get a chance to take you out for our anniversary during the summer. Better late than never." he grinned. "Also, Quinn is asking Rachel out. What's the bet they'll end up at Madame Puddyfoots?"

"Wait, hold up? Quinn is asking Rachel out on a date? Crap, I told Sam to go for it and ask Quinn out!"

Blaine's face creased with laughter. "I'm Team Faberry."

"Team Fabrevans." Kurt hit himk on the shoulder. "We'll see who wins!"

**Hope you're enjoying the story! The next chapter is probably going to be pure fluff-romantic-comedy stuff at Hogsmede because it's going to be pure lolz xD The one after will be fully Glee Club based and Snape's lesson...and then we will have the first task! So yes I am doing the second option ;) Also you get a little bit of every ship in this! xD Except Blaine/Kurt with anyone else cause well, they belong together. xD**


	11. Dates Don't Always Go As Planned

**Oh, guys. Your comments make me smile. *is happy*  
Really sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I don't think I'll be able to update very frequently this week. I'm back at college tomorrow and I just know I'm gonna be -dead- by the end of the day. I'm off on Wednesday so I may or may not (depending on Tuesday nights Glee episode, whether I'll be rewatching it a million times or not :P) write a little then. And work on Friday but I'll probably update after that if I can. I'll probably get seperation anxiety from you lot though. xD _AccioTeamStarkid _yes, Snape will be saying that, of course. xD And yes let's be friends, all Starkids together! 3 _ChasingAspirations _I really do fangirl over your reviews. A lot. :') I also wonder about maybe Brittany's reaction to the concept of _foreshadowing_**...

Chapter Eleven (oshit, really?) - The Date.

"It's freezing." Blaine moaned as soon as air that seemed far too bitter and chilly for October hit him in the face, the cold going right through his body.  
"Should have brought your coat then, shouldn't you?" Kurt laughed, poking his already frozen cheek affectionately. "Silly Blaine."

They walked, hand in hand, away from the crowd who were happily and quickly making their way to Hogsmede. It was their Halloween trip to the town, and the first one of the school year at that, so people were more excited than usual, and also rather loud, with a lot of them trying to scare one another, or chattering about a planned visit to the Shrieking Shack, the most haunted building in Britain, apparently.

"Did Sam ask Quinn out then?" Blaine grinned.  
"Did Quinn ask Rachel?" Kurt retorted. "I can't wait to see the look on your face when I win this.

"_When_ you win this?"  
"Yes, because I know for a fact that Quinn Fabray has too much pride than to be seen with Rachel Berry in public. Also you lose just about every single bet we make."

Blaine used his free hand to punch him playfully on his arm, but Kurt gasped in pain as his hand collided with his fresh cut from his latest detention with Umbridge.  
"Kurt?"

"Oh, I erm... got in the way of a stinging jinx last night when you were with Snape. It's ugly, don't even bother looking at it -"  
"Kurt." he looked him in the eye. "What's going on? You always flinch when that arm is touched these past two weeks."

He hastily avoided his gaze. "It's just... look, can we not talk about it now? It's our anniversary date, I really don't want to ruin it with this..."  
"Kurt, if someones been what, hurting you, I'd kind of rather know now so I can kick the bastard's arse before we do anything else -"

"Fine! But... maybe you should sit down." they hadn't passed the castle yet, so they sat on the cold, hard ground, their backs against the wall of one of the towers. "Look... in my detentions with Umbridge..."

"She _beats_ you?"

"Please, Blaine, let me speak." he squeezed his boyfriends hand. "I... she makes me write lines...okay...but..." he awkwardly shook the sleeve of his casual robes down, and twisted his arm around so that Blaine could see the word etched deep into his skin.

All the colour seemed to vanish from his face as soon as he saw it, and understood. "She...she did this to you?" he choked.  
"She... makes me do it ...to myself." he took a deep breath. "She has this quill...it... "

"Don't Kurt. I... I can't stand it." he wiped at his own moist eyes. "She did this...because of... just because we kissed in the great hall?"  
"Mudbloods, blood traitors, and gays." he grimaced. "All as bad as eachother, according to Umbridge."

"Dumbledore though...how does he not..."  
But Blaine decide against further discussions of this, because he suddenly realised what this meant. It was that Umbridge was apart of the plot - part of the distraction, the uprising, which meant she knew exactly what was going on. with the tournament, with the Dark Lord, with his and Quinn's involvement... and if Umbridge had that level of involvement with Hogwarts...was she the person stationed there? Was she the one who would have full control of the tournament?  
And the only thing Blaine could think of was, if she was, she would make Kurt's life a living hell if she'd taken such a dislike to him already. And he wasn't going to let her.

"Kurt." he said, his voice monotone. "You stay away from her at all times. We don't do anything around Hogwarts that could get back to her and aggravate her. You don't talk back or protest. Please don't ask me to explain why. Just do it, for me, and for yourself."

He shook his head. "What are you talking about, Blaine? I'm not going to stop being myself just for some old cow... I'm not going to do it. I thought we were proud of who we were! We don't let anyone bring us down!"

"Well, forgive me for not wanting my boyfriend to have _Faggot _branded all over his skin! Because that will leave a mark, and I'm not talking about the painfully obvious scar that will be on your arm for the rest of your life, I'm talking about it being a constant reminder that people don't accept us, not even here in the wizarding world! I_ love_ you, Kurt, and if in ten years time you're still waking up to see that on your skin, you'll never be free of that ignorance that has followed you for the past five years of your life."

"I don't care if I'm waking up in ten years to see this word on my skin if _you're_ the one with me to remind me I'm not the one who's wrong."

"Is there really any doubt about that? Kurt... don't cry." he brushed the few tears that were falling down his cheek carefully away with his thumb, and let his hand linger on his face, his fingers gently stroking his soft, warm hair. "I hate it when you cry."

He sniffed. "I don't particularly enjoy crying myself, Blaine." he smiled to let him know he was joking, and quickly slid into his arms. They held each other so tight, for fear of letting go, before pulling apart only enough so they could look at each other.

"Maybe we should give Hogsmede a miss?"  
"Yeah." Kurt laughed. "Let's go back to the common room."

* * *

"Hey, Rachel, wait up!" Quinn yelled, spotting her walking across the street with the Granger girl, on the way to The Three Broomsticks. "Rachel!"

She turned, appearing to have finally heard her underneath her rather Christmassy looking (stupidly so, considering it was Halloween... but Quinn couldn't help thinking how freakin' cute it looked) bobble hat. "Quinn, if you want to insult me..."

"What? No, not at all!" she ran towards her now she was stationary. "I just wanted to talk to you."

Hermione gave Rachel a look before entering the pub, leaving the girls alone.  
"I just thought... you know... I maybe thought of perhaps possibly asking you..." _what the hell, Quinn? _she thought to herself.

"You look really pretty today!" she burst out. "I mean...I like your... shoes..."

"You look ridiculously ador-" she stopped herself. What on earth was wrong with her? "I mean, you look ridiculous in that...hat. Take it off, it's not that cold." Would she ever find a balance between over eager and downright rude? "Anyway, erm, I was just thinking maybe we should go for a -"

"Quinn!" a voice came from behind her. She jumped, and then saw Sam jogging over to them. "Oh, pardon me, Rachel, I just wanted to ask Quinn out for a drink with me. Alone." he grinned.

"What?" she shook her head. "Sam..."  
_Wait. Think of your pride._ "Sure." she smiled sweetly. "Shall we go inside?"

As the two blonds went into the pub, Sam offering her his arm, Rachel stood outside, alone in the cold, feeling utterly dejected. And slightly confused.  
And thinking, she is way too pretty to not be at least part veela.

"Rachel?" she snapped out of her thoughts of Quinn's long, soft hair. "Where's Hermione? Why are you out here in the cold? Put your hat on, your ears look frozen."

"Oh, hey Tina." she smiled as she saw her Ravenclaw friend and her boyfriend, Mike Chang, in front of her. "Hermione went in, I was just talking to someone and...forgot to go back inside..."

"Oh, well, we were actually thinking maybe us four should get a butterbeer and catch up? We haven't really spoken much at all since we came back!"

"Of course! That would be great, you could tell us all about your Asian holiday! And how you guys got together!" she smiled brightly, although her thoughts were still with Quinn. "Come on, lets get inside..."

She tried not to look at Sam and Quinn sitting in a corner booth, laughing and probably giving each other long, lustful looks.


	12. And What Have We Learned?

**Because I am just too kind.:3**

**_JustinMurad _**- Well, I am planning on ending this fic at the end of their fifth year, as it's already going to turn out to have like, probably up to 30 or more chapters. But if there's any demand for a sequel, I would *gladly* write one, so yeah, if all you guys aren't fed up with me and my lame jokes and decide you'd like to read and review a story about their sixth year (perhaps seventh...and perhaps a short epilogue style story cause I don't wanna leave you hanging...) then I'd consider A Very Glee Sequel (oh, how original *facepalm*) confirmed. ;)  
**_ChasingAspirations _**Your reviews are totally awesome. Oohh, Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans!... _Broken Computer. _Great. ...Got any redvines? :P

Chapter Twelve - The Riddle.

This Friday was to be Kurt's last detention with Umbridge.

He had taken Blaine's advice, or rather he forced him to take it, and hadn't run into her all week. He and Blaine didn't risk any public displays of affection, and had even taken to not sitting together in her classes. Their seperation however grew impossible at times, as there had been an outbreak of illness around the school, and thus many of their classes had been cancelled, so they couldn't even concentrate on their school work to get them through not being able to spend time together. It went without saying that, whenever the two of them were nowhere to be found, they were putting the room of requirement to good use.

Kurt hoped that maybe with him finishing his punishment, Umbridge would try find someone else to pick on, but Blaine wasn't a fan of his thinking. If she owned something as evil as that quill, and had no qualms about using it on him, it wasn't likely she'd let him get off that easily.

"Last time, Kurt." Blaine muttered to him at the end of dinner that Friday, as his boyfriend stood up from the bench. It broke his heart to have to watch him go there and not being able to stop it. "Courage." It was their word.

"I'll be fine. Seriously Blaine, she's not going to do anything worse to me, is she? You look more scared than I am. I can handle the pain."

"Just... forget it." he shook his head.

"What were going going to say?"

"Nothing, I.. I love you. Come back to me quick."

"You'll probably still be with Snape when I'm back." he smiled sadly at him, and leaned in to kiss him, before remembering that he couldn't. "Sorry." he sighed. "It's hard not to." instead, he let his hand linger on his leg for a few seconds before getting up and making his way out of the great hall.

Kurt thought he would never get used to being in this room. As he knocked on the door, and Umbridge opened it, giving him one of her 'how-lovely-to-see-you-now-lets-get-down-to-torture' smiles, he was again assaulted by the vivid pink colours in the room, and the sound of cats miowing from the walls. She was probably the original definition of a crazy cat lady.

"Mr Hummel, sit down." she gestured to the chair at her desk this time, as opposed to the small one at the table where the quill usually lay, waiting for him. "Let me see your arm."

Reluctantly, he held it out to her. In the week, the cut had become pinkish, healing. The word was however, still readable. he could tell Blaine was right about it leaving a nasty scar.

"Very nice."

That wasn't Kurt's definition of what it looked like, but he said nothing, pulling his arm away sharply.

"So, do you think you should continue? Just to make sure the message is.._.clear_."

He stayed silent.

"Or have you gotten it into your head?"

Silence.

"What have you learned from this about yourself?"

He pressed his lips shut.

"Mr Hummel, answer the question."

"I have learned that this is wrong."

"What's wrong?"

_Your methods, your position, you. _"What I am is wrong."

"Yes." she nodded. "What you are is wrong. Why did you choose to be like this?"

_I didn't choose it. I didn't choose to be gay. I only chose to be happy. _"I don't know."

"Have you told your boyfriend that you think _he _is wrong? That you will not be together anymore?"

_As if. _"No."

"Will you?"

"Yes."

"Good." she smiled again. "Otherwise I can assure you that Mr Dalton will have an awfully hard time in the tournament..."

"What?"

"Not for you to worry about, dear, now that you have nothing to do with him, am I right?"

_If you lay a finger on him I will rip you to pieces. _"Yes."

"Run along, then."

And so he did. He ran out of that place, not knowing where he was going, but ended up oitside the Gryffindor common room. He barked the password at the portrait of the fat lady, dashed up the stairs to his room, let himself fall onto his boyfriend's bed, and cried.  
Because he would have rather taken the physical pain from that quill to what was going on in his head right now.

* * *

"As you know, the first task is coming up soon." Snape said. Blaine and Quinn had been in his office for an hour practising spells that he had taught them, and finally dropped their wands as he gestured for them to sit down. "We will not be able to have another lesson before then, unfortunatly. And I cannot reveal to either of you what the first task involves. However, just because I can't..." he quickly glanced at his office door. "Doesn't mean that I don't want to. So hear me out. You will have to fight a magical creature - not an awfully uncommon one, although you would generally not find it in your day to day lives, and one that many muggles think to be imaginary. They are extremely vicious, and they will not be reluctant to try and attack you. But you have to take something that is theirs, for it is a hint to the second task. I need you two to get into that arena and out of it as fast as you possibly can. You're only allowed to bring a wand - but think of what you can do with that wand."

"Can we...summon something?" Quinn suddenly lit up.

Snape nodded.

"Can't you tell us what the creature is? It could be anything."

"I have given you all the hints that you are getting! Even a first year muggle could guess that!"

"We must be really, really stupid then." Quinn muttered.

"You may go. Think about it. And good luck. I'll be away on business for the next few days, but I will be back on time for the task. _I will get you through this_."

* * *

Twenty minutes and a heated conversation with Quinn outside of Snape's office about what the hell the creature could be, Blaine was sitting in the common room, in the seat in front of the fire, waiting for Kurt. He surely couldn't be finished his detention already. But another ten, twenty, thirty minutes passed, and there was no sign of him. Maybe Umbridge let him off lightly.  
_As if.  
_Blaine took quick, but quiet steps, up to the dorm, in case Kurt was sleeping up there. As he walked over to his own bed, he saw him, curled up amongst the sheets. "Kurt?" he whispered.  
He stirred, and turned over. Blaine at once noticed his red raw eyes. "_Kurt?_"

"Blaine." he said, his voice sleepy but monotone.

"What did she do to you?"

"Nothing." it was the truth, afterall. "She just _spoke_ to me. She said that if I didn't break it off with you, she would make your life a living hell in the tournament."

So it is Umbridge, Blaine thought. "She'll probably do that anyway."

"But...what does she have to do with the tournament?"

"She must be part of the organisational team." he lied. No way was he telling Kurt anything. "Probably all talk though. We just...gotta keep doing what we've been doing."

"No." Kurt stared at him. "I don't want to do that. Did you not hear what I said last week? We're supposed to be proud of who we are. We're supposed to not care. Umbridge can't -"

"Umbridge can. She is probably more powerful than Dumbledore at this school right now."

"Well, I don't want to act like I don't know you."

Blaine sat down on the bed, and pulled Kurt close to him. "We'll just have to figure something else out then, won't we?"

Kurt sighed. "I love you."

"Good." he replied, forcing him to grin slightly. _Good _had been Blaine's reaction to the first time Kurt had told him this, at King's Cross Station last year.

**_-Flashback-_**

_"Alright, Mum. I get it." Blaine said, through gritted teeth. "I'll try not to be an embarrasment to you this year."_

_"You're not an embarrasment to me, Blaine." Lorraine Dalton shook her head. "Your father is just a little disappointed in you."_

_"You would have thought he'd got over it by now? Big deal, I'm in Gryffindor."_

_"It's just the way you seemed perfectly content with that. And you're friends with mudbloods. I mean, really? He thought he raised his son better than that."_

_He laughed bitterly. "Remember his reaction when he found out I'd taken muggle studies?"_

_"That wasn't funny! He almost had a heart attack!"_

_"What about the -" but he stopped, as he heard someone call out his name. "KURT?" he spun around in disbelief, and sure enough, his best friend and the boy he had also fallen madly in love with, was making quick strides towards him, three suitcases in tow. Typical, Blaine thought to himself, smiling._

_"I missed you!" Kurt jumped a little in delight. "I can't believe -"_

_He didn't care if what he did now was going to send his bystanding mother to an early grave. All he knew was, he saw nothing else to do right now than to grab his face, and kiss him. It was soft at first, but if there had been any doubt that this was a real, full on, decleration of feelings kiss, it was gone out the window as it progressed. Kurt had dropped his bags on the platform, his arms around him, nails digging into the back of his neck, Blaine sliding his hands down to his waist, pulling his body so close to his own there was no distance between them.  
"Holy shit." Blaine whispered as they broke apart._

_"...I love you." he sounded breathless, but there was no mistakening what he had said._

_"Good." was all he could respond. _

_"Good?"_

_"Good because... I love you too." he took his hand, smiling. "Bye, mum."_

**I really hope at least some of you who are AVPM fanatics get what Snape's saying in his riddle. :P Also, I dunno, I really wanted to throw in some flashbacks from the previous years in certain places to kind of explain things, especially when the Glee Club forms, as they've all known eachother for almost five years now and they all probably have a history with eachother, so I was just testing that out in this chapter. Is that something you'd like to see? I'd kind of want to write one about Mike and Tina as well, and some Brittany/Santana, and some stuff involving Blaine, Quinn and Draco as well. Thoughts? **_  
_


	13. Glee

**Hey guys! Totally in the writing mood today so *_***

**- bitch I aint cho chang ~ How could I forget to include the Hufflepuffs most obvious use? I FIND this to be very concerning. *makes mental note* Oh, I have a planned use for the you'll find out soon enough line, as well as what the devil is going on here and other classic Snape lines! XD Thank you for the compliments love :3**

**Considering there is demand for it, I will definitely be writing a sequel. I just gotta come up with a plot now. *facepalms* xD**

**I have the next six chapters planned out roughly. That being said… planned means one word attatched to them, and roughly means I'll probably change my mind about them later. **

**They include Christmas/New years fluff chapters though! That will probably be done before christmas so yknow… :3**

**Okay, no further ado. *slaps self***

Chapter Thirteen - The Glee Club

"It'll be fun." Blaine assured him. "It will take our minds off of it all."

"Aren't you sitting a little close to me considering we're in public?" Kurt scoffed, punching him in the shoulder. He never thought Blaine would be the one having to convince him to join Glee Club. But he hadn't really been himself those past few days, and Blaine seemed to think joining Shuester's song and dance club would help him.

Anyway, it was too late to back out now, since they were sitting on the floor of the music room, with a group of other students, mainly ones they actually knew and about 99% from fifth year. Shuester was leaning against the piano, and when he was convinced nobody else would be arriving, he began to speak.

"So! Welcome to Glee Club! It's so great to see…almost twenty students here, all eager to join New Directions!"

"Nude Erections?" Puck raised his eyebrows. Several people laughed.

"Yes, that's right! New Directions!" Okay, he was either deaf, stupid, ignoring Puck, or trying to hide the fact that he was probably thinking about nude erections when he came up with that name. "So, I don't know if we all know eachother, so why don't you all stand up, one by one and introduce yourselves?"

Unsurprisingly, Rachel was first one on her feet. "Hello! My names Rachel…"

"Hi Rachel!" Shuester said cheerfully.

"I'm a Gryffindor and a muggle born witch. My dream when I was younger was to be on Broadway, but since I've come here, I've discovered there is no wizarding version of theatre. So it has sparked my ambition to set up an all-magical West End heatre in London where I would star in every single production." she smiled sweetly.

Puck sighed loudly, standing just to shut her up. "Yo. Sup. I'm Puck. And don't you Hey Puck me, this isn't a QAA meeting."

"Excuse me," Rachel interrupted, her hand shooting up into the air. "What's QAA?"

"Quidditch Addicts Anonymous." Sam supplied. "It was set up in 1987 after Haverbrook Jenkins protested against retiring as chaser for the Yubear Yappies by refusing to dismount his broom after his last game. He magically kept throwing Quaffles for him to catch. Until he accidentally freed a Bludger and it went flying into his head." he paused. "It was a sad day for Quidditch fans, the day Jenkins died. Quidditch Addiction kills."

Puck gave him a funny look. "Dude, you're stealing my introduction. As I was saying, I'm a Hufflepuff, and I'm a pureblood. I suppose when I was younger I wanted to take over the ministry of magic, but then I realised what a bore it would be, so I think now I'm going to…" he stopped. "Dude, I don't know, okay?"

"Well, I'm Santana." Santana stood up, looking bored. "And I'm only here to kill time before Cheerios tryouts. I'm also a pure blood and a Hufflepuff. And I find that all this is a stupid idea. My dad is chief at St Mungos. I guess I kinda used to want to work there with him, but now I just don't see the point in actually _working_."

"I'm sure what you mean is," Shuester smiled. "That you would want a job that you enjoy so much that it's not like work at all!"

"No, what I'm saying is I have a Gringotts Vault full of gold and a hot ass, stop trying to stare at it! If I find you trying to look at it in the halls, Shue, I wont keep it your dirty little secret like I did last time!"

"I'm Quinn," she stood up, pushing her friend down. "And I'm here for the same reason as Santana. And also because I need to talk to Blaine and figured he would be here because he's gay and his boyfriend is gay and this just seems like the kind of place they'd be. I'm also a pureblood and a Slytherin, thank god. And I'm a Fabray."

Shuester raised his eyebrows. The Fabray name did man a lot, after all.

"I'm Brittany. And I thought this was kitty 101."

"I'm Blaine." Kurt felt him let go of his hand to stand up. "And I don't know why Quinn wants to talk to me, but maybe she could stop making offensive assumptions about my wherabouts."

"I was right, wasn't I?" she threw her hands in the air.

"I'm Kurt," he quickly joined Blaine in standing. "And I am equally offended and suggest that before this turns into a giant cat fight, we should probably stop this."

"I agree! Sorry guys who didn't get a chance to speak, maybe next week if we've all…calmed down…" he cleared his throat. "Well, fitting with the Triwizard Tournament tradition, the Yule Ball will be happening at Christmas. And due to budget cuts, the school cant afford a band. So, I have been asked to use the Glee Club I was planning on setting up to sing at it!"

"I'm out." Blaine said. "I'm a champion. I can't be on the stage."

"And I'm his date, so I need to be by his side." Kurt sounded more regretful.

"Well, I'm out too then." Quinn sighed. "What a shame. And Rachel is out too, as she's my date."

The whole room went silent.

"What?" Rachel squeaked.

Damnit, Quinn thought. "I mean Sam, sorry. I was just thinking of how…hideous Rachel's clothes are…" _actually, I was thinking they were adorable but they'd look better on my bedroom floor. _

"I'll speak to Proffesor Umbridge about it, I'm sure the champions arent needed the whole time, surely."

"Well, what kind of songs would we sing?" Tina piped up from the corner.

"Christmas songs, of course! Muggle songs!"

Blaine laughed. "I'm sorry man, but I cant get up with a Glee Club and sing muggle songs. My parents already think I'm a blood traitor for being in Gryffindor and gay."

"And taking muggle studies." Kurt added.

"And telling everyone I wasn't a follower of my parents beliefs. This tournament may be my only chance to get back into their good books so that they may actually make an appearance at my graduation, or my wedding. I wont make a joke of it."

"Why would your parents not want you to sing about Christmas?" Shuester looked concerned.

"Maybe Santa never brought them any presents." Brittany offered.

"Sir, I'm a Dalton. I know you're a squib or whatever -"

"Uhm, I'm not -"

"- but you probably have heard of us."

This time Quinn laughed. "Oh please. Blaine, I'm sick of you bringing your name up in every conversation. I don't go on about how I'm a Fabray, who are just as well known as the Dalton's. Do you know why I don't? Because I don't have to clarify. I act like a Fabray, because I truly am one. And, your father? Never did anything, did he?"

"Quinn, you know well what my father was back then -"

"Yeah, but you don't talk about it. Because you don't accept it, and arent a part of it. But I am."

"You're the one who didn't know anything about why we were chosen for the tournament! I wouldn't call that involved in the grand scheme of things!" he exploded. "And for the record, I would rather die than be a part of it all."

Nobody really had any idea what had just happened between the two.

"I…I think I'll wrap this session up for today. See you next week." Shuester said, gesturing for them to leave.

"Well, on the plus side…" Kurt said, as he and Blaine were making their way back up to the seventh floor. "I think I have an idea. Write down Snape's riddle, would you? And anything he said about it?"


	14. The Dragon Defeat

**Yay thank you for the reviews again :3 I feel like me not updating the past two days is like…naughty, of me. In most fanfics I do you're lucky if you get twice a week from me, but this is different o.O**

**ChasingAspirations - KILL THE SPARE. (that's not foreshadowing at all.) I less than three you. **

**DuctTapedHeart - The name's awesome. Totally awesome. :')**

**Athyna DaughterofPosiedon - What is this A Very Potter Musical you speak of? Would you recommend it? :')**

**Jenny - I practically do put up a chapter every day bar this week.. *_***

**Dananananananananana - Yeah, Quinn was kind of making the point that Blaine talks about it on a daily basis, whereas when she said it, she was making a reference to the fact that - I'm not even gonna tell you, you'll find out soon enough. **

**And yes, having 69 reviews really did make me giggle. And then I realised wow. That's a big number. And now it's 70. Think I could reach past 100? **

**(Is it weird that I write my authors notes before I write the chapter? Yes? Ok.)**

**Also, wheee, it's the first task. I'm really nervous for Blaine and Quinn.**

**Okay, that was weird. **

Chapter Fourteen - The First Task

"Kurt, you," Blaine shook his head in disbelief. "…are amazing."

"You don't know if I'm right yet."

"Well, I'm just hoping so, considering the first task starts in two hours and I've got nothing else to rely on."

Kurt laughed. "Blaine, you do realise you aren't supposed to know? Trust me, you'll be fine. And even if it isn't dragons, you know you're dealing with something magic, imaginary and reluctant."

"These sketches Hermione showed me don't even look like dragons. They're all colourful and fluffy and adorable and they're just like the cutest things ever."

He cleared his throat. Blaine peered at him. "What?"

"Is it weird to feel jealous of the way you're describing a childrens cartoon?"

"Is it weird that I'm kind of enjoying jealous-of-a-childrens-cartoon Kurt?"

"No. Just mean." he scoffed. "Seriously though, two hours. Eat some breakfast and find Snape. I'm sure he'll have some pearls of wisdom for you after being away."

"No, I cant, we're forbidden to interact with any of teachers today, other than our heads of house. I have to go straight to Sylvester."

"Quinn gets Snape. Unfair advantage."

"Tell me about it."

He sighed. "Come on, lets just get something to eat."

As they entered the great hall, they were assaulted with the sound of over a thousand people chatting animatedly. I suppose it would be an exciting day, Kurt reasoned, if it wasn't your boyfriend who was going to be stealing something from a monstrous fire breathing, vicious flesh eating creature.

Breakfast seemed to go by quicker than ever, even though there was more time allocated to it due to the fact that there were no classes, so everyone congregated here to share the buzz of the tournament or place bets or whatever it was they were doing. But the impending danger of his situation wasn't what Blaine had been worried about this past week.

In Glee Club, he had let something slip when he and Quinn had been arguing. He'd said _You're the one who didn't know anything about why we were chosen for the tournament. I wouldn't call that involved in the grand scheme of things, and for the record, I would rather die than be a part of it all._

Kurt hadn't called him up on this. Had that statement slipped past him? He hoped so, but he doubted it muchly. But if he did, why hadn't he said anything? It would have been easy for him to put two and two together. Blaine wondered whether having no reaction from him about this was worse than a potential over reaction. He just wanted to keep him out of it as long as he could.

"Oh look!" someone at the Gryffindor table exclaimed. "Post!"

Blaine had given up scanning the parliament of owls for his parents large tawny in third year, it usually being Kurt who got letters and muggle products from his father, so he actually almost had a heart attack when the familiar brown owl landed in front of him, dropped an envelope onto his plate of toast, and flew off again.

He exchanged a look with Kurt, because even he knew this was a rarity, Blaine didn't even receive Christmas presents.

"Open it." he mouthed at him.

With slightly shaking fingers, Blaine unfolded the parchment. He began to read, Kurt's eyes scanning the page also, ignoring the thicker envelope he had received from Burt.

_Blaine, _

_The first task is upon you. I wont be surprised if you are uncapable of fighting whatever it is you must. Get out of there alive, they need you. _

_Lorraine. _

"Nice words of encouragement, mother." he muttered, and went to shove the letter in his pocket, before Kurt exclaimed "Look, there's more writing!"

Under the original text, there was indeed, more ink appearing.

_PS. For your own sake and his, if you love that boy, don't keep him out of this tournament, which I am sure you're doing. I know what you're thinking, but there's no point. They're still going to target you and everyone you care about, whether they're involved or not, so give him as much insight as possible, to work in his favour. _

_As you're required to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, being a champion, I would hope you two will spend easter here. Your father will be away on business, as I would really like to see you. Both of you. _

"Wh…what does that mean?" Kurt looked at him. "Blaine?"

"I honestly… I don't know." he shook his head. "Is she…_on our side_?"

"She used that…that ink. Why?"

"Well… maybe she… she was keeping this from dad. It only appears at the sound of a certain persons voice. Her invention. She didn't want him to…to see it."

"Does she mean she wants…both of us… to spend easter holidays at your place?"

"Because dad's away on business. This is… weird." he finished lamely, scanning the letter again.

"Blaine…" Kurt started, carefully. "Uhm… what did she mean, keep me out of things? Why would you… not tell me stuff about the tournament?"

"It's not that, Kurt. It's… bigger than some game." he took his hand. "I… I cant explain here…and… I don't know if she's just trying to make me think she's on our side… but… what she's saying… Tonight. After the task, after the celebrations, or whatever there's going to be… then I'll tell you."

He nodded. "Please don't keep stuff from me. I don't care if you want to protect me, I need you to be straight with me about what's happening."

"I… I will be. And…it's time for me to go meet Sylvester."

"I'll walk you there."

They quickly left, and when they were standing in the pretty much deserted entrance hall, Kurt stopped in his tracks, looked at his boyfriend for a moment, and then threw his arms around his neck. "Be careful!" he sniffed. "Do what Lorraine said. Survive, Blaine. Just get out alive. And preferably with no damage done to you."

He smiled a little. "I'll try not to mess my face up for you."

Kurt withdrew from the embrace. "That's not what I'm worried about." the look on Blaine's face made him smack him across the chest. "Not that, you pervert!"

"Sorry."

"Brain in your head for once, not your crotch, please."

"That," he tried to keep a straight face. "is an unfair accusation, Hummel."

He gave in to himself, and grinned. "I don't care if your looks get messed up by a dragon. I'll still love you. But if it hurts you, the bitch is paying for it."

"Are you going to go all ninja on the creature and kick it's ass?"

"Yes."

* * *

Blaine said his goodbyes to Kurt, and as he watched him run back down the staircase to rejoin the Gryffindors, he sighed, and knocked on Sue Sylvester's office door.

But it wasn't Sue who opened it. It was Snape.

"Professor Sylvester is ill." he said bluntly. "I'm taking care of both of you." Quinn was standing behind him. "I may or may not have had something to do with this arrangement. Please tell me one of you worked out my riddle."

"I didn't. But a Durmstrang boy told me."

"I did." Blaine muttered. "Dragons."

"At least one of you has brains, but it seems your looks actually served you in a good way this time." Snape glared slightly at Quinn.

"How does that equate to Dragons?"

"Puff the Magic Dragon. Figment, the imaginary dragon. The Reluctant Dragon. Muggle first year could have worked it out." Blaine nodded. "Very clever, Severus, I'll give you that."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your riddle…"

"I was talking about a terrifying magical creature that muggles know about but many of them don't believe, think they're muggle folklore! What the devil is _Puff the Magic Dragon?_"

"It's like…the most adorable thing in the whole entire world! I thought that's what your riddle meant!" he stared at him, perplexed.

"You wont be fighting adorable little cartoon dragons. You'll be fighting real ones, not imaginary ones. These dragons wont be reluctant, they'll be hungry."

"Hungry?" Quinn shrieked.

"They haven't been fed in two weeks."

* * *

Snape led them out of the castle a few minutes later and across the courtyard, and onto the path towards the Quidditch pitch - or, what had previously been the Quidditch pitch. It had been converted into a massive arena, but Blaine couldn't see anything beyond that as Snape ushered them to the side, and they walked towards an area where a tent had been set up.

It was bigger on the inside than it was on the outside, like all wizarding tents. There were couches and armchairs in it, but the four other champions weren't sitting on them, but rather pacing, or just standing rigid and frightened looking.

_Courage, _Blaine thought, glancing at Quinn, who seemed unusually shaken.

Professor Dumbledore smiled at them. "Well, I think it's time to get started!" he held up a brown woven sack. "In here, is a miniature version of the creature that you will be fighting. You will each choose one out of the bag, and the number around it's neck will represent what order you will be going in. So! Ladies first." he shuffled over to the Beauxbaton Girls.

One of them, Blaine thought it was Fleur, withdrew a green creature, who roared, spinning around on her hand. But the noise it made sounded surprisingly melodious.

"Common welsh green!"

The other Beauxbaton champion carefully withdrew a second dragon replica - it was actually a very pleasant looking creature, with pearly scales and multi-coloured eyes.

"Ahh, the Antopodean Opaleye!" Dumbledore sighed. "Lives in valleys, rather than in mountains. Very beautiful creature."

He then turned to Quinn, and she, her arm now shaking, withdrew a dragon that made a very aggressive noise. It had brilliant purple eyes, and was rough scaled, had razor sharp looking ridges all down it's back, and a long tail ending in an arrow-shaped spike.

"The Hebridean Black." he made no further comment.

Now, the Durmstrang boy who wasn't Viktor Krum eagerly shoved his hand into the bag, and withdrew a silvery-blue dragon.

"Swedish Short-Snout! Very attractive creature, also."

Viktor Krum looked bored as he withdrew what Dumbledore proclaimed to be a Chinese Fireball.

"Mr. Dalton." Dumbledore came to him last. "If you please."

Blaine took a deep breath, and plunged his hand into the very bottom corner of the sack. The dragon he produced was by far the biggest of them all, lizard like in appearance, black scales and bronze horned, with bronze spikes protruding from it's tail.

"The Hungarian Horntail, one of the most terrifying creatures you will ever see in your whole entire life!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Dumbledore."

Fleur Delacour was to go first, then Viktor Krum, then the other Durmstrang champion, and then the other Beauxbaton champion. Quinn was to go second last, followed by Blaine.

As the champions began to prepare for the task, Blaine kept trying to catch Quinn's eye, but she was firmly keeping her gaze to the floor.

* * *

They heard the cheers and screams and, bizarrely, laughs of the crowd as each of the foreign students left the tent to take on their dragon. It wasn't until Adéle Bebeau was called that Quinn seemed to snap back into reality.

"You do realise they were all given tame breeds, right?" she said.

"Yeah. We were given the two must dangerous ones in existence. They might as well have given them Figment the imaginary dragon!"

"That's not a coincidence, is it, Blaine?"

"No. It's not."

"What do they want?"

But before Blaine could respond, the canon sounded, calling Quinn. She gave him a scared look, before rushing out of the tent.

Screams. Cheers. Boos. Laughs. More screams. Screams of terror, screams of pain, and then finally, a big cheer. Quinn had been successful. It had taken her longer than the others, Blaine noticed.

Canon.

Here goes nothing, he thought bitterly.

He walked, surprisingly steadily, out of the rear exit of the tent, and was suddenly standing at the edge of the arena. The Hungarian Horntail was tied around the neck on a very long chair, and it was hovering over a nest of eggs. He knew immediately he had to retrieve the large, fake, golden one in the midst of the real dragon eggs.

He didn't know what to do. But the crowd was cheering him on, or at least they were cheering, maybe it was for the dragon.

He did the first thing that popped into his head.

He began to approach the creature, who seemed to have noticed it wasn't alone. As soon as it's beady eyes spotted him, it roared, and started thrashing it's tail about. Blaine's apprehensive walk changed into a run, causing him to trip over a rock. "Shit!" he yelled, rolling away before the massive spiked tail smacked across the surface where he had been moments before. He climbed behind a pile of rocks, and as the dragon began to swivel it's head around, looking for him, he shot loud, bright sparks out of his wand. As the dragon roared and made for the direction in which they had come, he, with a surge of adrenaline, jumped over the rocks he was hiding behind, and sped towards the nest of eggs.

Well, if Blaine thought he would be able to distract a dragon, he was about to be extremely disappointed. It roared again, and rose into the air, Blaine yelped as the tail lashed out at him again, this time hitting his back. It was agonising, he was screaming, blinded with pain, trying to get a firm grasp on his wand and began shooting every single spell he could think of. But they all rebounded off the Horntails scales, just making it more aggravated.

As it roared once more, this time drawing fire from it's breath, all Blaine could think was _please don't eat me. _

He realised he was at the edge of the nest. If he was quick, could he roll into it and grab the golden one?

He forced his eyes open, they were burning with tears from the pain of his injuries. He aimed at the dragon's eyes as best he could, and yelled "_CONJUCTIVITA_!"

He knew it was a bad idea as soon as he had cast it. The horntail began to convulse in the air, it's wings and tail smacking the ground, its feet finding the edge of the nest, but Blaine had already dove onto the pile of eggs, but for the life of him he couldn't quite grasp the golden one, it was wedged into the others too tightly, and the horntail was seriously pissed off, breathing a brilliant blaze of flames, the caught onto Blaine's robes and hair, he yelped and tried to extinguish it with _Aguamenti, _but not before it had started to lick at his skin. In desperation, he again aimed his wand, this time at the eggs that were holding the gold one in place, and yelled _CONFRINGO. DEFODIO. DIFFINDO. EXCELSIOSEMPRA. EXPULSO!_

Something finally gave way. The eggs exploded, but the one he coveted was unharmed. As he clasped his hands around the egg, the canon sounded again, the crowd cheered and yelled, but he had got the egg, he had survived and gotten the egg.

The Horntail, however, wasn't finished with him. As the dragon handlers ran into the arena to try and calm the creature down, it was still thrashing about it's tail, and before someone had gotten to Blaine to remove him from the arena, it had smacked him right in the face.

That was when he blacked out.

* * *

"Blaine? Blaine? Can you hear me?"

It was as if he was underwater, and someone was shouting at him, he could tell people were there, but he couldn't respond, he felt trapped, trying to clamber to the surface, but something was pushing him down, down, down… and suddenly he surged up.

His eyes shot open. He was lying in a white room…on a bed… the hospital wing… why…

The task. The dragon. The pain.

But why wasn't he still at the arena? Didn't he have to collect his scores? Why was he brought here?

"Blaine!" the familiar voice of his boyfriend brought him back to where he actually was. "You…"

"Mr Dalton." Professor Dumbledore said. He was standing at the foot of his bed, his face unreadable. "You gave us all quite a scare."

"I…" it hurt to talk.

"Try not to speak. The Horntail got a good lash at your face, but Madame Pomfrey was able to clean the wound and close it as much as possible."

"I shouldn't have joked about not caring if your face got messed up." Kurt smiled slightly. "It's bad."

"Thanks." he managed to get out.

"I still love you." he whispered. "Even though your hair got burnt off."

The look of alarm in Blaine's eyes was so comical, Kurt didn't even feel bad for laughing. "It's okay love, it suits you short as well."

"Mr Dalton," Dumbledore started. "I'm going to have to speak to you as soon as possible, I'm afraid. Madame Pomfrey would murder me if I spoke now, though. Can I request that as soon as you're released you come straight to my office?"

"Yes." he said. Okay, he thought, I really have to stop speaking. The spikes had possibly ripped his face in two, any movement in it made the healing wound burn.

"You and Quinn came joined second last." Kurt knew exactly what Blaine wanted to know. "Adéle never got her egg." he paused. "Something funny was going on with yours and Quinn's dragons. You both had trouble actually seizing the egg."

Blaine knew exactly what was wrong.

**Oh. my god. That took me six hours to write. Bitch was impossible. And dramatic. And I totally came up with a total plot twisting thickening thing so yeah, there's so much I can definitely squeeze a sequel out of it after I've done this. xD**


	15. Of Singed Hair and Redvines

**Dawh thank you for the reviews again guys :3 I can't believe this is chapter **_**fifteen**_**. And I can't believe I cant come up with a decent title other than aftermath. *facepalm***

_Bitch I aint cho chang _**- I totally wanted him to sing that too! I just thought it would make his situation too comical, so I put the eat me reference in for those who would get it. XD Nope…course I'd never…*cough* **

**And obviously because they have some kind of god complex. Hi I'm a champion let me show you how much more awesome my egg retrieval is.**

_Tomfeltonlover1991 - _**yes, there shall be Puckleberry. I'm a big Puckleberry shipper so they are definitely gonna have a bit of a story going on. **

_Jenny - _**Thank youu! Oh no you didn't at all! 6 hours is the norm for me when I'm distracted anyway so *_* Hmm, I don't know. Loljk I do I'm just not giving that away xD Anddd no, they haven't, I kinda wanted to write that, because the story started with them already so close in their relationship, I want them to have more progression throughout the story. **

_Dananananananananana - _**Oh yes, the hair was a reference. :') xD**

_RunThisShow - _**There will, of course, be Brittana. I love them an insane amount, and, idk if I should say this…ok yes I will, I have a scenario written out for a Faberry/Brittana Valentines day Double Date which is…extremely lolzy. And messed up. I love it.**

ChasingAspirations_, _**there are some questions that even I can't answer. **

… **AND YOU HAVE TO BE MY SLAVE FOR A WHOLE DAY STARTING NOW!**

_Kate - _**Yes, yes it was. :') **

***needs to stop writing authors notes and start writing chapters***

Chapter Fifteen - The Aftermath.

"I don't like it."

Blaine had been confined to his bed in the hospital wing for the past three days, and as Kurt had been by his side for most of the time (until he was kicked out by the matron), he had been kept well away from mirrors. Kurt seemed to think it wouldn't help his recovery if he was distracted by the fact that his face had been seriously re-arranged by the horntail.

"I know the cut is bad." he grabbed the compact mirror from him and stuffed it back into his bag. "But Madame Pomfrey said it would heal up eventually… there'll still be some scarring, but…"

"I'm talking about the hair."

He did a double take. "I'm sorry, what?"

Blaine's mop of curls had been singed badly in the arena, and Kurt had taken it upon himself to fix up his hair after Madame Pomfrey had brutally maimed it.

"I need to regrow this now before I step foot outside of this room. Where's my wand?"

"It's not that bad, Blaine. I'm not letting you near your hair after what you did in second year. Lets face it, you and charms do not mix well."

"Hmpf."

"Any opinion of the state of your face?"

He thought about it for a moment. The spiked tail of the dragon had ripped skin and flesh from half of his face, leaving his lip split in half, one of his eyes sunk in on itself, and a nice chunk of his cheek missing, although Madame Pomfrey had done a good job of fixing it all up. There were just a lot of pinkish scars and quite a lot of bruising everywhere. "It's pretty cool."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you're gonna look a picture at the Yule Ball next month. I suppose I'm going to have to be good looking for both of us."

"Good luck." he grimaced.

"You are so lucky you're already injured, Dalton."

"Whatever, Hummel. I'm gonna be late for Dumbledore."

* * *

Eventually, after much fussing, Blaine's discharge was official, and, as quickly as he could, which wasn't very fast at all considering the injuries to his back, he made his way down to the first floor, where he knew the headmasters office to be. He was slightly apprehensive as he approached the stone gargoyle.

"I'll meet you back in the common room." Kurt, who had ended up having to help him walk the majority of the way, said, squeezing his hand and turning on his heel towards the staircase again.

Blaine looked at the statue, not sure what to do. Knock?

No, don't be silly, he thought. "Uhm, I need to see Dumbledore. He asked me to come."

Nothing. He then remembered when he had to visit this very office in his third year. Professor McGonagall had given it a password. _Acid Pops. _Another time it had been _Sherbet Lemon._

"Why didn't he tell me the bloody password?" he muttered. Well, if he liked his sweets so much…

"Sugar Quills. Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Cauldron Cake. Chocolate Frog." he was beginning to grow seriously impatient. "Fudge Flies. Ice Mice. Droobles." this was going to take hours. "Pepper Imps. Pixie Puffs. Wizochoc. _Redvines_."

The Gargoyle jumped aside, revealing a spiralled staircase.

"_Redvines_? Really?" he shook his head in disbelief, but he couldn't blame him, because they really were delicious.

He really wish these steps had some kind of hand rail, not only were they putting his back through some serious trauma, but he was also getting seriously dizzy.

"Ah, Mr Dalton." Dumbledore said, when Blaine had finally made it to the top and had knocked on the door. "Been discharged, finally?"

"I think it's a bit too soon, personally."

"Nonsense!" he smiled brightly. "You've been recovering splendidly!"

Privately, he disagreed, but didn't say anything, and followed him into his office, sitting in a chair at his desk. Dumbledore smiled at him from the other side of it. "So, Blaine. Had a bit of a hard time with that dragon, didn't you?"

"Uhm, yes." state the obvious.

"It seemed a bit intent on you being injured, didn't it?"

"It's a Hungarian horntail."

"Who like to kill people." Dumbledore nodded. "Why didn't it kill you?"

"…came close, didn't it?"

"I suppose you're right."

He peered at the wall behind his head. "Is that a Zefron poster?"

He smiled again. "Possibly. Blaine, can you please describe to me why you couldn't seize the egg?"

"Well, it was wedged in with all the other eggs. I couldn't get a firm grip on it. I tried everything I could to blast the others out of the way. But it didn't work until…well, the dragon got a piece of me."

"You did break a considerable number of real dragon eggs. It was angry about that, I presume?"

"I guess so."

"Or maybe it just didn't like you very much." the cheery tone of his voice was not very helpful.

"Sir…how's Quinn?"

"She sustained quite bad injuries, much like yours, and her parents had her brought home. She'll be back at school tomorrow."

"We're obviously not dragon people then, are we?"

"Ah well, no matter, you've got your egg either way! But can I ask you, before you start working towards the second task on February 24th -" his eyes sparkled. " - you have another challenge to overcome."

"What is it?" he looked alarmed.

"The Yule Ball. You of course need a dance partner and some spiffing dance moves."

"I'm not so sure about my moves. But I'll be attending with Kurt Hummel."

Dumbledore cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I have no problem with this, Blaine, however, Professor Umbridge will. And she currently has more power in this school than I do…"

"You expect me to take a girl to this dance? To..._dance _with?"

"It's only dancing."

"I am not cool with that."

He sighed. "I didn't think you would be, Blaine. But, there will be a lot of significant people at this ball, including your father…"

"You invited MY FATHER into the CASTLE? Are you mad?" he bellowed.

"He is attending by personal invitation of Professor Umbridge. I hope you don't take offence, but if I had my way, he wouldn't be top of my guest list."

"The only place he ever is on the list for is deatheater meetings." he muttered.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Dumbledore smiled again. "Now, I think that is all. Oh, Blaine, before you go," he added. "Don't forget your mothers words."

_What? _


	16. Impending Doom, or Blaine vs Girls

**Oh guys… guys…guys… I love you sometimes. Well, I've been trying to plan out the rest of this story so I don't get off track, but I've found it impossible to plan anything after the second task, I have no idea what's gonna happen between then and easter time, so I figured I'd just write and hope I come up with something before I get there. **

**Not that I even know whats gonna happen in the second task.**

…**I mean, I'm totally prepared and I'm a good author who knows exactly what she's doing.**

***facepalm***

_Jenny - _**I'll assume that Blaine will take Kurt anyway, because he's a rebel like that. Or else he'll take Quinn and Rachel will try to kill him. (Like he needs an extra person trying to do that.)**

**I need to stop giving away plot in my replies. But thank you! 3 Well, in my 'brilliant' (not) semi-plan I tried to write, chapter 25 is gonna be the second task… so I'm gonna guess about 35-40 chapters. :')**

_ChasingAspirations _- **I love Zefron the most. Don't even TRY. **

**Something makes me think Dumbledore hasn't much choice ;|**

**Oh, ChasingAspirations, didn't I tell you to go tidy my room? DID YOU TAPE WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE FOR ME? **

_Chubbell_ - **oh my god. We have the same name. :3**

_Dananananananananana _- **Hell yes have I seen it! :3**

Chapter Sixteen - The War (Blaine vs Girls, Klaine vs the world.)

"Just ask someone for gods sake!"

"No!" Blaine hissed.

"It's just a dance, Dalton." Quinn rolled her eyes. "It's not like you're asking the bitch to marry you."

"I haven't even told Kurt yet!"

After Blaine's meeting with Dumbledore, he had pretended to have forgotten that one piece of information, that one request that he had given him.

"Doesn't he have to bring a girl too? I mean, going stag is just sad, seriously."

"Why don't you go with him then?"

Quinn laughed. "I'm going with Rachel."

"What?"

She bit her lip. "Did I really just say that? I meant I'm going with Sam."

"Fantasies, eh?"

She nodded. She liked being with Sam, he was a nice enough guy, and he treated her well. He was a Gryffindor, but a pure blood, and proud, and Quinn liked this, someone who had things like this in common with her. Plus he was totally hot and good at what he did. But she kept thinking about that stupid, stupid Berry girl, and that day in Hogsmede. What drew them together so much? It was maddening, and Quinn didn't understand what was so damn adorable about that reindeer sweater she kept sporting around Hogwarts.

She really didn't see how guys could be straight. Girls were hard work.

"Well, maybe it'll work out between you two."

"Do you really think so?" she sneered. "That's Rachel Berry. She's a mudblood. She's a nerd. She's... weird. Now, lets stop talking about this! I have a date, and you don't, and it's my duty to help you get one, as your fellow champion and the other person who somebody is trying to maim or seriously injure. Now, go out there, and choose a girl before I kick you so hard in the balls you will be able to take Hummel after all!"

He stared at her. "Alright, fine!"

"What are you waiting for?"

"There's so many of them! Just...standing there." he moaned.

The entrance hall really was filled with girls, lounging about, laughing, being...well, girls. He suspected he knew why - it was the traditional day where the boys asked the girls to the ball, using some kind of wreath.A stupid, stupid tradition, but a fool proof time to actually score a date. Girls were, according to Quinn, desperate to say they got asked out on this day.

"Find a pretty one! Look, there's Alyson, she's in Slytherin and in the year above us, and she's really sweet."

He followed Quinn's finger in the direction she was pointing. "Ah! Ginger!"

"Grow up, Dalton."

"You can talk, you're the one who just called her sweet!"

"She is sweet! She helps me with my homework."

"Quinn Fabray? Need help with homework? Scratch that," he grinned. "Quinn Fabray, does homework?"

"Shut. Up."

"Your gay is showing."

"Oh hello, pot calling the kettle black."

A group of silly made up blond Ravenclaws passed the two of them by, and began excessive giggling when looking at Blaine.

"Are they first years or something, that they don't know that I'm taken?"

"You aren't taken, as far as they're supposed know! God, you would so rather defeat another few dragons, wouldn't you?"

"Maybe Snape can give me some tips."

"Snape? You think Snape could pull a girl?"

"Snape is very charming!"

Quinn smirked. "Just get it over -" she stopped in her tracks, her mouth hanging wide open, her eyes sporting a look so evil that Blaine was surprised they didn't turn red. "I'm sorry, but is that guy over there actually serenading Rachel Berry?"

"Oh my -" then Blaine saw the scene properly. "Is that Puckerman?"

"Puckerman is singing to my RACHIE?"

"Santana will not be happy."

"Santana's going with Britt."

"But -"

"People are just gonna assume no guy wanted to go with Britters because she's too simple. And a muggle." she couldn't resist adding.

"Hey, you didn't say mudblood. I'm proud of you, Fabray. But...Brittany isn't a muggle. She's a Pierce, right?"

She shook her head. "But she said she was one! I assumed she wasn't part of that family."

"No, she is. Her mum knows mine, I think."

"Then why would she tell us that she was filth?"

"Maybe she got confused." he shrugged. "Happens to the best of us, you know."

"I guess so."

"Is Rachel seriously going off with Puck?"

"Okay," she growled. "This is not on. I am setting Santana on him."

"Releasing the hound?" he grinned. "That's something I wanna see."

"Oh no, Dalton." she held up her hand. "No entertainment for you. Not until you get a date."

"Won't you just go with me?" he sighed in exasperation.

"I'm going with Sam!"

"Yes, but you want to go with Rachel."

"Yes, but -"

"So why don't I take you, Rachel takes Kurt, and we can just swap around once the formalities and stuff are done?"

She raised an eyebrow. "That would be a fantastic plan, _Blainestein_, if only you'd mentioned that before, hmm, I don't know, Puck asked Rachel to the damn thing!"

"But you know Rachel doesn't _really_ want to go with him."

"Well, you just try to convince Rachel and Kurt of this, and then maybe I'll go for it, and that's only because I like you, Dalton, and I like your stupid boyfriend."

Blaine was so shocked at this, he didn't even know how to respond.

"Hey," Kurt said that evening, seeing his boyfriend climb through the portrait hole. "Where have you been all day?"

"Oh, don't -" he started, falling onto the chair beside him. "I've had the most stressful afternoon of my life."

"Serves you right." he muttered.

"What?"

"you still haven't told me. About that stuff your mum was talking about in her letter. I was waiting for you to bring it up, but it seems like I'm just going to have to force it out of you. Like everything that you don't want to tell me." he added.

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm worried about you, Kurt, but I've just spent all day trying to get a date for the Yule Ball because Dumbledore let Umbridge invite my father to the stupid thing and doesn't want to give off the vibe that this is a gay school!"

Kurt stared at him. "I'm sorry, what?"

"He told me in the meeting. He said I have to get a date. With a girl." he grimaced. "I was going to try and get out of it before I told you."

"And did you?"

"No. But me and Quinn -"

"So Quinn knew about this, great. Also, it's Quinn and I."

He ignored him. "Me and Quinn came up with a plan. I'm taking her, you're taking Rachel, we'll swap dates once the attention isn't on us anymore."

"Rachel's going with Puck."

"Yeah, we know." he sighed. "We're just gonna have to get Santana to come down hard on him, Quinn's working on that."

"Yeah, well, who's gonna take Brittany?"

"I don't know, okay? Finn? Neville? Goyle?"

"That's very mean, Blaine."

"How is that mean?"

"How is it that you are so damn good at changing the subject?"

"You wanna know?" he smirked. "You really want to know?"

"Yes, please enlighten me. I feel I have the right to know."

"Fine. Here you go." he took a breath. "When Snape first wanted to see me and Quinn, he... he said something. He said there was a reason Quinn and I got chosen - and not a reason related to skill. He thinks it was rigged, and the tasks are being designed to hurt us, and to make people fear the uprising against muggle borns."

"What do you mean make people fear it? Wouldn't the tournament be a cover up for that?"

"No. It's a double cover up. The uprising is in itself, a cover up, for something much bigger, much more dangerous and horrible than purebloods treating muggles like dirt, because let's face it, the majority already do. No, this is... bad. But we don't know what it is, we have no idea, but mine and Quinn's families are involved, and I can bet you probably a lot of other Deatheaters are too. This can only mean it's something to do with the dark lord."

Blaine noticed that Kurt shivered at this, but continued. "Snape thinks they need us for something, but he doesn't know why, and for what, and why they're trying to hurt us if we're important. His lessons have been teaching us well, very dark magic. Stuff we should only use in combat against deatheaters who are trying to kill us, basically, or against demons that we encounter in any of the tasks when there's no other option, when it's life or death."

"Blaine, why didn't you -"

"Because, I don't want you involved in it! I don't want you to get hurt, or them to target you, take advantage of you, trying to get to me! Because they know damn well that if I even think you, the person I love the most in this world, is in danger, I'll come running, and I'll play right into their hands. Do you see what I mean?"

"But your mum told you to tell me everything. She thinks it will give me the upper hand if I am caught up in it -"

"Because she thinks you already are. But I was so worried, Kurt, what if she isn't on our side? But then Dumbledore said not to forget her words, and, well, I think she must be... rooting for us."

Kurt just shook his head.

"What?"

"I don't know how to react." he said, truthfully. "Someone's trying to kill you."

"No," he began. "They want to -"

"- okay fine, use you, but what for? To help them kill people, I'm assuming? Some plan that involves you and Quinn being on their side?"

"Well... yes."

"Look at the facts. They're going to start a war. And you're gonna be fighting for their side...or be killed." he took a deep breath. "And that's not the side I'll be fighting for."

"You think I will be?"

"You want to live, right?"

Not like that, he thought bitterly. "Kurt, I love you. I wont let it get that far."

"But Blaine," he smiled sadly. "It's already started."

**Sorry for not updating in a few days, guys, had the most tiring, stressful few days of my life.  
**

**Thanks to write or die for helping me get all this written in 56 minutes. I only died twice. Success.  
**


	17. Being Mean Is Sort Of In Our Chemistry

**I wrote the chapter before the A/N this time. Success! Only took me 17 chapters! Actually, I'm not even writing a proper A/N cause I have to go, concert is calling me. **

**Chapter Seventeen - Being Mean Is Sort Of In Our Chemistry.  
**

"As if it's nine days until Christmas!"

"Blaine, do you even look at calendars?" Kurt laughed. "Please tell me you're somewhat prepared for the holidays."

"What do you mean, prepared for the holidays? Why do I need to prepare?"

"Well, there's the Yule Ball," he started counting on his fingers. "The fact Rachel is going to it with Puck, so your plan is failing... the fact that you can't dance..."

"Watch it, Hummel! I learned all my best moves from Hagrid!"

"...and there's also the fact that you're gonna have to try and make this christmas day live up to the last one." he grinned.

"Yeah, that's gonna be impossible. I mean, between the dorm being set on fire by Neville Longbottom and the house elves all getting the flu, there is nothing that could happen this year to top that."

Every year that Kurt and Blaine had spent the Christmas holidays at Hogwarts, the day had gone horribly wrong. It became kind of their thing, a good Christmas day to them would be measured by how many disasters occurred. But the events that had occurred the previous year would be hard to top. Blaine had made a bet with Kurt last year that he could make this years even more of a screw up.

"Actually," he said, thoughtfully. "I have to go to a dance, and dance. Dance with a girl. In front of my father. My Christmas is already a disaster."

"Well mine's guaranteed to be crap, with the presents that you get me every year. You are terrible at shopping, Dalton."

"Excuse me, you love my gifts!"

"Yeah, until they run away or explode or turn into pixies because you bought them from the Weasley twins."

"I'm sorry if I wasn't allowed to Hogsmede last year because I got attacked in care of Magical Creatures! What else was I supposed to do?"

"Mail order?"

"You expect me to have brains and think of something clever like that?"

"This is why you are always Fiyero when we do our Wicked re-enactments."

Blaine laughed. "God, we haven't done anything like that in forever."

"We haven't had time, with this stupid tournament."

This was true, since Snape was now insisting on Blaine and Quinn coming for lessons on Saturdays and Tuesdays, in addition to their Friday class. It worried Blaine, if he was honest with himself, because Snape's sudden request for five more hours of their time a week dedicated to learning dark magic couldn't be a good sign. Did he know something? Was whatever was being planned suddenly getting closer?

He'd also noticed Umbridge had been absent from school since the first task, and their Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons had been cancelled since then. This also made him suspicious about what was going on, but he had his money on her showing up at the Yule Ball - after all, she did invite his father.

A thought suddenly struck him. Why did she invite his father? Did she know him? This hadn't crossed his mind before, he had not thought about who or why his father had been invited, he just concentrated on the fact that he had been.

"Blaine, are you ready?" Kurt said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "We should get to Hogsmede soon. You need to buy presents, and I need to get a butterbeer inside me now."

* * *

"Quinn! Wait up!"

"Oh, hey Finn." she turned around in surprise, to see Finn Hudson jog towards her. She had always had a soft spot for the cute, if not slightly dim (but she was used to this because of Brittany) Hufflepuff. "I haven't seen you around in ages."

He smiled at her. "Yeah, just been busy I guess. I was gonna ask you...I mean, I know I should have done this the other week, but you know... uhm, do you think you could... maybe...want to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Quinn stared. "The... Yule Ball? With...you?"

"Well, yeah."

"Uhm...Finn, I would love to but...I kind of said I'd go with Sam."

"Sam Evans?" his smile vanished. "No offence or anything, but... why?"

She sighed. "He's...nice... and... you know, Rachel is going with Puck, so..."

"You wanted to go with Puckerman?"

"Huh?" she looked at him, an eyebrow raised in confusion, before realising. "Oh. Right. Uhm, yeah I did. Good image and all, you know, he's..."

"Santana wouldn't have been happy."

"Well...I was trying to make her jealous..."

"Quinn?"

"Alright, fine." she grimaced. "I wanted to go with Rachel. But there's no same sex couples allowed, and anyway, as if she would have gone with me."

"You like Rachel? Rachel Berry? In... that way?"

"I can't quite believe it myself, Hudson."

He laughed. "Wow. Well... I should be upset over this, but this is really comical."

"You like Rachel too?"

"What? No! Otherwise it would have been her I'd be asking!"

"Oh." she shuffled uncomfortably. "Well... listen, Finn, I kind of have to go... and... buy some cat food... so... I'll see you later..."

Way to go, Finn, he thought as he watched her rush off. For almost two years he had been struggling with his feelings for the beautiful Slytherin girl, and just as he was going to maybe act on it, Sam Evans and Rachel Berry got in his way. And he was sure Rachel was into him, not Puck... girls. Confusing, was his conclusion.

* * *

"Santieeeee?"

"Yes, Britt?"

"What are we doing?"

Santana and Brittany had just been christmas shopping - it had been unsuccessful, because all Santana had seen was stuff she wanted for herself, and Brittany had forgotten who she had to buy stuff for, so she spent all her money on presents for Professor Sylvester. When Santana had gently reminded her of this, she simply looked confused and said, maybe it would help her chance of becoming head cheerleader. "It told you," she had said in response to this. "I'm going to be head Cheerio. You can be my co-person."

They hadn't even found out of they'd made the squad yet, and already there were rivalries happening between the girls (and three guys, including Kurt) who had tried out. Not over who would get on the most prestigious team (according to Sylvester, anyway) Hogwarts had ever had, but who would be top bitch. Santana believed she was the only one who had what it takes to be what she called high bitch in command. "I have sass, sex and something else beginning with s, and I will rock your freakin' world," was her catch phrase, which she didn't really find so catchy, but Brittany had made it up, and she had too much of a soft spot for her not to say it at least thrice a day.

But now they were walking through the less crowded area of the magical village, the place where pubs like 'The Hogs Head' were situated, and shops called things too crude for even Santana to want to laugh at.

"Nobody will suspect us to be down here." she whispered, pulling her friend behind a freaky looking boutique where the mannequins in the window looked like real skeletons. "We need to come up with a plan."

"A plan?"

"The Yule Ball. Puckerman is going with Berry. But I need to go with Puckerman."

"But who am I going to go with?"

She surveyed her face for a moment, realising her eyes looked sad, not cloudy with confusion. "Britt, I would go with you, except I kind of need my rep, Puck is like, the Quidditch Stud, and if I'm going to be head Cheerio, then I need someone like him on my arm."

"But what about everything we did last night, in that magic secret room with all the special toys in it? I thought that meant you liked me."

This was what Santana Lopez called a dilemma.

* * *

"I'm only going with you to make Santana jealous, you know that, right?"

"I know, Noah." Rachel sighed. "I'm only going with you to make Quinn jealous."

"Quinn?"

"I mean…Sam." she backtracked. "Sam's going with Quinn and I'm in love with Quinn…no, hold on…"

He peered at her. "You're weird, girl. Hey, who's your other mudblood friend going with? Her-my-one-ni-ni-ni-ny?"

"Hermione? Probably going by herself, I mean, I do not mean to speak rudely about my best friend, but, being honest, I do not believe she is date material, I mean…"

"Hey, don't be mean, Berry, I'd bang her."

"I'm going to pretend I did not hear that."

Puck grinned. "So am I going to get to pop your cherry, Berry?"

"Excuse me!"

"Well, it's a bit obvious."

"I am saving myself for Qui-Sam."

"Who the hell is Quisam?"

"It's my… pet name for Sam."

He sighed in frustration. "What is it with this Sam guy? Does he had bigger arms than me? Because all the girls seem to b going crazy after him, but, what does he do? Nothing! He just stands there with his blond hair… god he's an asshole." he punched the air. "First he takes Quinn, now my date is crushing on him… I'm in a rage! This is the maddest I've ever been!"

"Noah," she put her hand on his arm. "Calm down."

He looked at her. "I know what will calm me down."

"No, don't!" she said as he began to move in closer. "We're in a library!"

"Nobody is here, relax." he said, tilting his head towards her. _She actually has really pretty eyes… no,_ he whacked that thought from his brain. Never concentrate breast up.

"Well, maybe we could just…kiss…" she said eventually.

_Oh my god, her lips taste like strawberries. Or something. And she smells like…like… shampoo. I have got to try that sometime. Ohh…_

Rachel pulled away sharply. "Someone's coming!"

"It's not me, I swear!"

"I thought I heard footsteps."

"You are so frigid."


	18. Christmas Eve

**HEY GUYS! Thank you for the reviews. I love youuu. 3 **

**Chapter Eighteen - Christmas Eve  
**

"Success," Santana smiled, as she sat down beside Brittany at the Hufflepuff table on the morning of Christmas Eve. "Puckerman is coming to the Yule Ball with me."

"But I thought he was going with Rachel?" Finn, who was sitting across from the two girls, looked up in surprise. "He seemed really into her, I mean, he talked about her a lot anyway..."

"He did, did he now?" Santana laughed. "Well, after the night we just had, I think the only thing he'll be talking about is me, for a long time. If he can move a muscle that is."

"Okay, I really didn't want to know that, you're putting me off my toast." he shuddered.

"But Finn, you love your toast." Brittany leaned across the table and patted him on the shoulder. "Eat the toast. It wants you."

"Uhm..." he shook her hand away. "Yeah... I don't even know how to respond to that."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Finn, who are you going to the ball with?"

"He's going with the toast."

"Probably. I didn't ask anyone. Well..." he paused. "I asked Quinn but... she turned me down."

"Well, obviously, she's going with Sam." she peered over at the Gryffindor table. "He is quite the sex, though. Unlike you, dumbass! You didn't even ask anyone available! God, do we have to do everything for you? Brittie, tell Finn he has to grow up and start taking some responsibility."

"You're not a cub anymore, Finny. You're becoming a lion. And lions find their own food."

"I was thinking of not going to the ball... I'm pretty beat, to be honest..."

"It's not until tomorrow night, just go with Brittany!"

"But I don't want to be lion food."

Finn shook his head. "No, I don't want to go."

"Hufflepuff is so under represented! I don't know if you've noticed Finn, but there's no Quidditch team this year, so your reputation is going down! If you think you can just stay popular... no, it's not going to happen! Brittany and I are going to be cheerios, and -"

"I thought they already picked the cheerios squad," he furrowed his brow. "Did you guys not get on it?"

"They what?"

"It's on Sylvester's notice board, outside her office."

Santana looked at Brittany. "Some shit is about to go down if we aren't on that list."

* * *

Blaine sighed, throwing the notes Snape had written out for him and Quinn to read over the holidays onto the table. He didn't understand a word of them, or maybe he just didn't want to. Maybe he was just too stressed to give a shit about any of it. It was getting too much for him.

"What's wrong?"

He jumped slightly. He hadn't noticed that Kurt had quietly sat beside him on the two seater in front of the fire.  
"Nothing..."

"I don't believe you," Kurt smiled sadly, leaning his head on his shoulder, gently nuzzling his neck. "Talk to me."

He shrugged, took his boyfriends hand and started stroking it absent mindedly. "It's just... I'm not comfortable with any of this stuff. The stuff that Snape's asking us to learn, and what he wants us to do..."

"Is he giving you instructions?"

"Oh yeah," he grimaced. "He dedicated a roll of parchment full of notes about how to act around my own father at the Yule Ball. My whole christmas has been _scripted_."

"I guess this is definitely taking the cake for the best holiday ever."

"This isn't even funny. Neville casting a kickass Levicorpus on you in his sleep was funny."

Kurt laughed. "It wasn't funny at the time."

"None of it ever is."

"Do you think looking back on tomorrow night a year from now will be funny?"

"I really hope so."

What Blaine really meant there was, _I really hope I'll be around to be able to laugh.  
_Snape hadn't been sugar coating the reality of their situation. They do something wrong, they die. They disobey, they die. They aren't equipped, they die. Someone doesn't trust them, they die. If they do exactly what Snape says? They may live, but at what cost? The only thing the potions master always neglected to mention was, whose sick little games they were playing, why they were playing them, and what were they being used for.

Sometimes, Blaine thought he'd never find out.

"Well, Blaine... it's christmas. Despite all the crap, it's christmas, so...do you think maybe we could spend a couple of hours tomorrow, happy? Together? Forget about all this conspiracy tournament nonsense, just for a while?"

He smiled. "Of course. We can start now if you like."

Kurt sighed happily as he was pulled into a tight embrace, and then their lips began to touch, and like every time they kissed, he felt fireworks explode in his stomach. Everything seemed right as long as they stayed like this.

* * *

"Hey, Quinn!"

"Rachel?" she turned around. "H...Hey..."

"I just..." she doubled over, out of breath, having chased her across the courtyard for the past five minutes. "I was...looking for you... trying to... call you."

"Are you okay, Rachie?"

"Just...out of breath... uhm... I just wanted to give you this." she held out a present, perfectly wrapped in orange and green paper, a pink ribbon tied around it in a bow. "I'm going home for the holidays now that Noah doesn't wnat to take me to the Yule Ball."

"What? That's absurd! You can't go home, it's Christmas Eve! Please, stay." she made to touch her on the arm, but awkwardly stopped mid gesture.

"It's just... I don't want to go on my own, you know? Even Hermione is going with Viktor Krum!"

"Look... please, just come? I promise you, I'll hang out with you."

"You're going with Sam though." she shrugged. "It's perfectly fine, Quinn. I'll be okay."

"Please stay, Rachel. For me?" she smiled slightly. "Thank you for the gift by the way. I would have gotten you something if I -"

"It's fine, I just wanted you to...know something. I'll... I'll see you around, Quinn."

Before she could stop her, she had run back towards the castle. Despite it being freezing cold, and snowing out, Quinn sat down on the wall, and carefully undid the bow on the present, taking the wrapping paper off with caution. In a box lined with blue velvet, lay a piece of parchment - a letter. With slightly shaky fingers, she unfolded it and began to read.

_Dear Quinn,_

_I do not know how to put into words what I want to tell you. But I've spent the majority of this year feeling something I never thought that I could feel, and that is...something to do with you. You see, Quinn, I think I kind of sort of am... being reduced to illiteracy, because every time I think of you I just get all confused and muddled. You amaze me, how someone with such a background could be such an amazing person. You're so nice to me, and I'm a muggle born, so I don't know why. What I do know is, that I really really like you. And I felt you had to know that. _

_Merry christmas, Quinn. I hope you understand. _

_Love always,_

_Rachie. x_

Quinn let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding in, as a few tears ran down her cheeks. Underneath the letter, siting in a groove in the velvet, was an intricate gold chain, with an _R _hanging from it. She fastened it around her neck - she didn't care what people thought, she would tell people _R_ stood for a pets name, or revenge, or redvines. _  
_"I love you Rachel." she whispered to herself, closing her eyes. _  
_


	19. Our Troubles Will Be Miles Away

**WELL WELL WELL.**

**Having surpassed 100 reviews, I feel rather accomplished. I know in comparison to a lot of other fics (especially Klaine fics recently!) it's actually not that many, but with my stupid x/over ideas and less than average writing skills, I am rather happy… yknow…**

**Actually I'm sort of squee-ing. A lot. xD**

**MissTotallyAwesome OUT. XD**

**PS: I've been sick the last few days and PC-less, which is where I have all my stuff that I need to write this fic. (ie I have a lot of charts and plans and summaries and shit, because if I don't has them I get confused) So, having just my laptop and no spell check or internet access (god help me) I wrote a first chapter of a story (Klaine, obvs) that has been in my head for ages. (Came from a dream like yeah.) it is set in Glee-verse this time, but erm, not really. It's sort of… rather supernatural-y. I don't really want to elaborate on that because I'd give it away too much (and I don't like giving plot away… I totally never foreshadow or anything…could somebody please tell me what a portkey is?) but if you wanna check it out, I think you may like it if you like this. It's called **_**Speak of Love**_**. :') **

(Start writing, bitch.)

**Sorry, Voldemort. I'm on it. **

**Chapter Nineteen - Our Troubles Will Be Miles Away**

Blaine awoke with a start. The dorm was still pitch black. He rubbed his eyes, trying to adjust his vision to the darkness. Far too early to be awake already, but considering getting to sleep was a chore for him, and the dreams that plagued him while he was sleeping made it not worth it, he preferred the thought of laying in his warm bed awake until everyone else re-joined the land of the living.

He felt Kurt's arms around him tighten, heard him moan slightly in his sleep. He'd forgotten that he had again opted to crawl into Blaine's bed the previous night. He wasn't complaining.

"Blaine?" he mumbled.

"You awake?" he barely whispered back, knowing too well that his boyfriend had a tendency to talk in his sleep.

"Yeah." Kurt yawned, stretching his arms out before nuzzling closer into his chest. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, baby." he kissed the top of his head.

"How come you're awake?"

"Just…thinking."

"I get you." he felt him grimace. "Long day today."

"At least you're here with me."

"I always will be."

* * *

"Merry Christmas," Quinn sighed to herself, slouching back on the green couch of the Slytherin common room. It was still dark out (according to the bewitched windows that were installed in this area of the dungeons to make it seem a brighter place to live in) that's how early it was - probably five or six am.

She fingered the gold chain that still adorned her neck. She hadn't slept last night, all she could think about was Rachel. Rachel who liked her, Rachel who liked her in that way. Rachel who wanted her. Rachel, who she wanted, so badly it hurt. Rachel, who she couldn't have. Not under any circumstance. Because it was wrong - not wrong for them to be together, but wrong for them to be together here, under their circumstances, her being a Fabray, and Rachel being a muggle born, and muggle borns being what she and her family despised the most.

"Quinn?"

She looked over her shoulder at the sound of her cousins voice.

"You're up early, Draco."

"Couldn't sleep."

"Me neither." she gestured for him to sit down beside her. "Haven't even opened my presents yet."

"That's unusual." he grinned, remembering the days when they had been kids, each year the whole Fabray-Malfoy clan would stay at either Malfoy Manor or Fabray Chateau for the holidays, and they, plus Quinn's siblings, would awake at four in the morning, eagerly awaiting their gifts. "Sometimes, I really miss the good old days, you know."

"Oh, tell me about it!" Quinn laughed. "Christmas isn't the same once we grow up."

"Sentimentalist." he punched her in the arm, playfully.

"Oh don't you start, Malfoy."

"Well, you know, we should make the most of it. The Yule Ball could be fun tonight, right?"

"Could it?" she stared. "No. Trust me, Draco, it's not. Who are you meant to be going with, anyway?"

"Pansy Parkinson."

"Nice."

"Hey, she's a girl! She's a pureblood! She's a Slytherin! I did pretty well."

"Yeah, that's true, I suppose."

"I mean, Sam Evans is a Gryffindor." He couldn't resist adding.

"There's nothing wrong with being a Gryffindor." she snapped.

"Alright, alright, god." Draco sighed, standing up, before promptly tripping over his own feet and landing backwards on the couch. He rolled over, looking flustered. "I can't see in here. They should get some lights."

Quinn couldn't suppress a giggle. "Right. Hey, open my present when you go back up to your dorm. I think you'll like it."

"I think you'll like mine, too." he smiled, looking satisfied. "Merry Christmas, Quinnie."

"Merry Christmas. Dracie."

It could be a good christmas, maybe, she thought. If only Rachel were there.

* * *

"Oh my god, Hogwarts do the best christmas lunches." Santana gushed as she sat down beside Brittany and Finn. The four house tables had been pushed aside, leaving just one, longer table for everyone who was staying at Hogwarts (which was a lot more than usual, considering it seemed the Yule Ball was the most hyped up event in history).

"Not as good as BreadStix."

"What the hell is BreadStix?" Finn asked, with a mouthful of mashed potato.

"Kill yourself now Finn Hudson."

"Is it that place behind Madame Puddyfoot's in hogsmede?"

"Yes! Oh my god Finn, you have to go. I'll take you myself, I swear to god." Santana sighed in a dreamy fashion. "Their breadsticks aren't that good though…"

"Well, that was a stupid thing for them to call the place, then."

"Finn, you are hardly in a position to be calling anyone stupid."

"That's.. nice." he shook his head. "Anyway, what did you guys get for christmas?"

"Bling. Yeah, I cant be more specific than that. Just lots of bling."

"I got a baby elephant."

"Is that even legal?"

"What's it to you, Hudson? Let the girl have her elephant." she snapped. "Go away. Oh, please tell me you found someone to take to the ball?"

"What?"

"Look, take Brittany. End of."

* * *

"Can I go to lunch yet?"

"No Blaine, you cannot." Snape gritted his teeth. "You and Quinn have a massive responsibility tonight, and your father is two hours out of arriving in this school. When is the last time you saw him?"

"It was…" he sighed. "He stays out of my way. I haven't spoken to him in years. Not properly."

"Exactly. You don't want a bad relationship with him, not if you -"

"Severus, can I ask you something?" he cut him off. "I don't mean to be blunt, but why wont you tell me and Quinn whats being planned, because it's clear you know."

He laughed. "Always so mistrusting, Blaine. And maybe rightly so."

A shiver crawled up his spine. "Well then. Explain."

"You'll find out sooner than you think. You just have to get through tonight first. Now, where is Miss Fabray at? I have some things to go through with both of you."

Blaine suddenly had a very bad feeling about everything he had been told.

**Guys I'm really sorry. I started this yesterday and only finished it today. I am so ill it's not even funny and I had a really rough few days so… forgive me? I'll make you a sandwich! One that ticks… loljk… *shifty* I'm sorry it's so short and like the worst chapter ever. *crays*  
**


	20. Commonly Known As A Fine Mess

**I literally wrote all of this today. Guys, I owe you an apology. Holidays + illness (like, extreme illness which I cant shake) + personal shtuff, I've had no time to sit down and write literally since my last update. I'm updating this now and I'm updating Speak of Love straight after, and then I should be back to my regular(ish) updates. I'm sorry! I missed you guys! **

**Also, I was just looking back through some of the old chapters, and a load of my line breaks have disappeared. And now everything looks like an awkward transition that makes no sense. And apparently I'm an idiot who sometimes uploads the non edited documents. I'll fix all this later. **

**Oh, and, if this happens again (author gets sick, doesn't update for like two weeks, oh looks like she's abandoned us, oh well) keep an eye on my tumblr (jadecriss) because I tumbl about this an awful lot. **

**Chapter Twenty - Commonly Known As A Fine Mess**

"Blaine!" Quinn hissed. "Dalton! I'm over here!"

"_Quinn_?" he spun around on his heel, before spotting the familiar blonde head sticking out of a classroom door. "What are in doing in there?"

"I need you. Get in here. Now."

"I…really don't like the sound of that." he grimaced.

Quinn growled slightly, stepping out of the room, marching towards him, and tugged forcefully at his arm. "This is a serious matter."

Reluctantly, he let himself be pulled by Quinn into the classroom, which seemed abandoned, the tables and chairs all stacked at the front of the room in front of the chalk board. "Why are you in here? What do you want?"

"I'm a Hogwarts champion, Blaine." she said, her face scarily serious, her eyes fixated on his. "And as champions, you know we have a certain obligation."

"…not humiliate the school on an international level? Stay alive?"

"No." she took a deep breath. "_Dance_."

"_Dance_?"

"You do know we have to dance, right? You realise that opening the ball means… _dancing_, right?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, it just means… walking out onto the dance floor and like… taking a bow, right?"

Quinn glared at him. "I freakin' wish. Blaine, I cant _dance_."

"Weren't you made head cheerio? And you dance in glee club… you gotta have some moves."

"Oh, yeah, I can do some splits, and then maybe all the champions could make a pyramid, and then we could stand in two lines and sway from side to side, clicking our fingers!"

Blaine considered this for a moment. "Yeah, I'm down with that."

"I'm serious, Dalton!"

He smirked. "Yeah. Well, I'm pretty bad myself…" he paused. "….NOT, I'm totally gonna show you up, Fabray."

"Really? Because in glee club…"

"I just don't wanna brag, you know?…" he met her hard gaze. "Alright, fine. So I cant dance. So I don't know why you brought me in here of all people. Why not Shuester?"

"…Shuester? Alone in a room with Shuester?" she shuddered. "'nough said. I just thought you may have thought of a solution, but if you didn't even _know_…"

"Quinn, I don't even have a _date_. Our plan got ruined when Rachel left for the holidays."

"Well, I'm going to go with Sam."

"Cant you blow him off? I mean, it's only Evans, who really cares about him?"

"I'm not a bitch, Blaine. I said I'd go with him, and he's a nice guy."

"Cant you prioritise for a second? Aren't we supposed to be doing everything we can to get through this tournament? The Yule Ball is a big part of the tournament -"

"According to who?"

Snape, he thought. Snape, who he really wasn't trusting right now. He hadn't told Quinn about the exchange they'd had earlier in his office yet, and he wasn't sure if he should or not. Would it worry her unnecessarily? Blaine thought that, at least one of them should be of sound mind tonight. "Look," he said carefully. "Snape wants us to be alert all the time. With my father in attendance tonight, I just think we need to pull out all the stops. We know he's part of whatever's going on -"

"We don't know what is going on." she hissed. "We've been told different things every time we ask or it comes up in conversation. The tournament, the distraction, the real plan…well, what if it's all the same thing? What if there's no distraction?"

"This cant all be about an uprising against muggle borns." Blaine shook his head. "That has to be a distraction."

"What if the tournament is a distraction?" she pressed on. "What if we're the distraction, not the weapons?"

"I don't know, Quinn. But I think we need to be very, very careful tonight. That's why I think we need to go together."

She sighed. "Fine. I'll talk to Sam. Looks like you've got yourself a date, Dalton."

He laughed. "I wish this was all about me trying to get a pretty girl to take to the ball."

Quinn smiled. "Me too."

* * *

Quinn really wished she wasn't a champion that night. Not because of whatever unknown crazy plot was going on - although she could really do without it - but, really, because this was the type of night she would have loved if she didn't know what she knew (or, more to the point, didn't know) and wasn't in the position she was. All the girls in the corridors, the grounds, and in the Slytherin common room, they were all excited. Excited to be dressing up, to be attending a real ball, to be spending a night as someone's date. For Quinn, the dressing up was playing along, to Quinn, it wasn't a ball, but a death trap, and her date wasn't her (sort-of-thinks-he-is-anyway) boyfriend, Sam, but Blaine, a totally whipped gay dude.

Worst of all, her date wasn't the person she was in love with. Rachel Berry. Quinn ached at the thought of the night she could be having if she wasn't a champion, if Rachel were here, and if it would have been acceptable to take her as her date. She thought of walking into the great hall, Rachel beside her, smiling, looking amazing in her dress. _Tonight_, she thought, sighing. _It could have been perfect, if dreams were like reality._

But Quinn Fabray wasn't weak, and she wasn't going to be brought down, not tonight, not when she had to keep up appearances, and that was going to take a whole lot of strength.

She wasn't quite sure what she expected to happen - but Snape seemed to have drilled the idea in both her and Blaine's minds that it was a night of the highest importance, that it was make or break.

Did that mean that there would be important people there? That they would be meeting officials from the ministry, working with the tournament? If Richard Dalton was going to be in attendance, and he was a very important man, surely there'd be more people like him there. Although Blaine had said he was there by special invitation of Umbridge.

She stopped in her thoughts for a moment to giggle mercilessly at the thought of Umbridge in her party gear. But she shook the laughter off in time to realise something.

"Oh, crap." she mouthed in front of the mirror. "I have to warn Blaine."

* * *

Unfortunately, Blaine Dalton wasn't an easy guy to track down. Considering he was her date, Quinn privately thought he should be more available to her, and that disappearing into thin air was quite rude - before remembering he wasn't actually her date, because he had a boyfriend, and he was probably with said boyfriend at that minute. "Great," she muttered. "He's off getting some in the room of requirement while I'm running around the castle like an idiot in my evening dress trying to track him down to tell him -"

"Quinn."

She looked up at the person she had just about almost walked into. "Finn! Hey, I was just…looking for someone…"

"Why are you running around with your dress unzipped at the back?"

"Excellent question." she gritted her teeth. "Would you mind…?"

"Oh." Finn looked surprised. "Sure." he awkwardly shuffled over to her and tugged at the zipper at the back of her dress. "Whoever you were looking for…well, it must be urgent."

"You have no idea." she sighed. "Don't suppose you know where Blaine Dalton, aka the most dead guy on earth when I get my hands on him," or even if I don't, she added privately. "happens to be? Or do you know where Kurt is? Cause they're probably together, doing something…freaky…"

"Well, I saw Kurt just down the hall." he pointed in the direction he had just come from. "He was talking to Jesse. Well… I think Jesse was talking to him and he was trying to get away as fast as he could. No sign of Blaine, though…"

"Right." Quinn nodded, already speeding off. "Thanks Finn, and thanks for er, helping with the dress."

"No problem!" he called after her. "You look…really pretty,"

She didn't hear him, she was already back in the world of her own. Right, she thought. Find Kurt, find Blaine. Find Blaine, warn him. Then what?

She was so stupid. How had she never made the connection? How had she never recognised Umbridge from those meetings? Quinn wasn't allowed in the meetings, but she still knew everyone who went in and out of the Fabray residence when her family hosted. But her recognition of Umbridge was always of the ministry woman, and she would never think about her beyond this.

But now, she could place her. She could see her, at that table, sitting between Richard Dalton and her own mother. Those secret meetings, ones that left the drawing room cold for days, despite Quinn's not knowing what went on - she could tell that, as always, it wasn't good. Then she remembered she was supposed to think it was good - this was supposed to be her life, too.

She and Blaine were both kids who were brought up a certain way, but went astray. They were supposed to be on one side of this war, but they weren't, not fully, they never would be. They had morals. Blaine just showed his more, because he had been made a Gryffindor when he was only eleven. Quinn held her values close to her heart when she was eleven - she didn't know any better at that age. But Blaine just was different from the get go. Quinn changed. Maybe it was falling in love with Rachel, a muggle born girl, maybe it was something else, but she had learned something this year. She learned that she wasn't the type of person to let herself be used.

And she had a really suspicious feeling that that was what was happening right now.

Who's side was Severus Snape really on?

* * *

"Kurt!" she finally spotted him by the staircase. "Kurt!"

"Quinn?" he said. "Well, excuse me Jesse, but this girl looks desperate…"

"But that's my favourite kind." Jesse St James pulled a mock disappointed face. "You wouldn't send me packing just as -"

"Jesse, you're gay, what do you care about girls, anyway?" Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"Hummel, that's like saying you love hotdogs, why do you like tacos? They have nothing to do with each other."

"Jesse, go over there." he pointed to somewhere down the stairs. "Just, go away." he sighed. "Sorry about him, Quinn. What can I do for you? You look fabulous by the way." his eyes sparkled at the sight of her dress. "But please tell me you're planning on doing something with that hair because the whole messy I've-just-run-a-marathon-and-now-my-hair-is-sticking-to-my-face-with-sweat look wont keep up with my boyfriend and your date's bitch-look-at-me-I've-got-curls angle."

"Yeah, I cant really discuss hairstyles right now, Kurt, as much as I love engaging in girly discussions with you. I'm looking for said date. Do you know where he is?"

"Wish I did." Kurt sighed. "He's been awol since before lunch."

"Okay, even I've seen him since then…."

"You have? Where was he?"

"We had a meeting with Snape and then we were freaking out in an abandoned classroom about dancing. Then I went to get ready, and…uhm, remembered something I had to tell Blaine, and I've been running around this castle looking for him for an hour."

"See, you shouldn't have been so quick to get rid of me."

Kurt jumped at the sound of Jesse St James's voice coming from behind him. "Seriously Jesse, what even…"

"I saw Dalton in the dungeons not thirty minutes ago."

"Maybe he's gone to see Snape again." Kurt bit his lip.

"Without me?" Quinn shook her head. "Something's not right."

"I'm sure he can visit his uncle without you chaperoning him, Fabray." Jesse said.

"No, he cant, actually." she snapped. "Not tonight. Tonight, he's supposed to run things by me. Like I'm supposed to run things by him. Like we don't do anything without consulting the other! So what could he be doing?"

"Maybe Snape asked for him…just him."

"I don't think Blaine would fall for that. He knows something's up… that's what he tried to tell me earlier…"

"I am very intrigued by all of this."

"St James!" Quinn shrieked. "Go away! This is a private discussion!"

"But this sounds so much fun." he pouted. "I'll be good, I promise."

Kurt glanced at Quinn. "We could use him."

"For what?" she hissed. "Bait?"

"A pair of eyes! If Blaine's down there -"

"It's the dungeons, Kurt. It's not the forbidden forest. He hasn't been taken by werewolves."

"Well, you're the one who suggested we needed bait." Kurt muttered. "I'm just worried, okay?"

"Why? Has he told you something?"

"Actually, I think I'm a bit out of the loop…"

Jesse cleared his throat. "You think you're the one who's out of the loop?"

"Okay, he needs to go." Kurt agreed.

They didn't however get the chance to begin to dispose of St James, because just then Blaine was stumbling up the stairs, looking slightly out of breath. He glanced at Kurt, Jesse and Quinn. "Oh. Hey guys. I was just erm, running. Up stairs. For no reason."

"Makes sense." Jesse shrugged. "I'm gonna go get read. See you later. That I will."

"That guy is so annoying." Quinn said once he was out of earshot, not that she would have cared if he wasn't. "Blaine, I uhm, really need to talk to you. Urgently."

"Well, Quinn, I really have to talk to Kurt. I'm sure you can wait till later to tell me." he gave her a hard look.

"_Oh_." she shuddered. "Right. Well, as much as I don't like to be a cockblock…"

Kurt looked confused. "A what?"

"…to you and Kurt, this is actually more important."

"Quinn, I really…"

"Blaine, it's something to do with your father being here and Umbridge! And where the hell were you just now anyway?"

He looked away. "Can we talk about this later?"

"No, I don't think we can. We have two options here, Blaine. We can talk about this right here, right now, in front of your boyfriend who you are so desperate to keep stuff from -"

"Quinn!" his eyes flashed angrily.

"What?" Kurt said, turning to Blaine. "We talked about this -"

"I was going to tell you! Quinn just assumed talk to mean something else." he gave her a look of annoyance. "I'm not keeping anything from you."

"Well, something's going on with you, Blaine, because you haven't been yourself for as long as I can remember." Kurt shook his head. "I don't know whats going on with this, but I'm a part of it, so please don't treat me otherwise."

"Well, I'd like to tell you more, Kurt," he took a deep breath. "But really, we haven't a fucking clue what's going on." he looked at Quinn for a moment, and then they burst out laughing.

**So, I'd like to explain what happened with this chapter.**

**I was desperate to make this chapter the Yule Ball - but, with everything that I need/want to include, it just didnt happen. So I split it in two. The Yule Ball chapter will be up tomorrow. It will be purely the ball, and what happens there, and stuff. It will probably read better seperate from all of this. Cause, another reason is, this chapter became very Quinn centric, inside Quinn's head, which i love, but I find hard to come out of. I don't think I could pull the Yule Ball off if I'm still in her head. But hey, I hope you enjoyed that change, cause, I find writing Quinn very fresh, and fun, and I hope I pulled it off ok. **

**I'm off to update Speak of Love, and then begin the Yule Ball. **

**See you at the next update!  
**


	21. The Party's End

HAHAHAH. Betcha didnt see that one coming.  
By that one, I dont mean the content of this lame ass chapter which I again decided not to make elaborate or even important because yknow, it's just the Yule Ball and we haven't been building up... oh. Right.

You'll notice the chapter title. Lol, end? We havent even seen everyone's POV of the ball? Wtf, Blaine? Srsly? You already let yourself be sucked away from the going ons? Stop it, Blaine, you are so damn anti social, GOD, get a grip, Dalton.

So you can see I decided to post what of the chapter I managed to write that doesnt suck. And its been 647364743 years. And you'll probably think you're dreaming when you see I updated.

I'm back. And really freakin' hyper. LOVE ME THO.

Oh please dont judge.

I love you guys. If you've come back to continue on this epic crazy stupid journey with me, I applaud you, and love you. Enjoy.

**The Party's End.**

_We were kids. Our mothers sat us down in the living room, and told us to play nicely together while the very important meeting was going on. We werent to go near the drawing room. The curly haired boy was silent, like he always was. I never tried to speak to him until this day. "Hi." I prodded him in the cheek with the toy wand I had been expertly wielding about. "I'm Quinnie. Why dont you say much?"_

_"I'm Blaine. I dont like it here."_

_"Why? This is my house. There's nothing wrong here."_

_"It's cold. I'm scared."_

_I'd hesitated for a moment, then dropped the wand onto the carpet, and hopped onto the sofa beside him. "Dont worry." I put my arm around him. "I'll keep you safe."_

_We'd sat like that for almost two hours, Blaine shivering like crazy. He'd finally calmed just before we heard the distant sound of _pop!, _meaning guests were disapparating. Then, our mothers came back to us, and said Blaine was staying for dinner, that the meeting had gone excellently._

_I did not ever know what went on in those meetings, but I didnt question them, I just went along with what my mother told me. Blaine, on the other hand, knew there was something wrong. _

Quinn handed the moving photograph to Blaine, smiling sadly. "We were four. You liked Judy's chicken."

"I remember." he nodded. "You, on the other hand..."

"I'm sorry I forgot about you."

Blaine grinned slightly. "That day in Diagon Alley, before first year."

"I said I was sorry, Dalton."

"You also said you'd keep me safe." he whispered. "And yet I feel the furthest from it..."

"I will always - always keep you safe, Blainey." the taller girl placed her arms around his shoulders, like she had eleven years ago. "It's just a ball. One step at a time."

"You say that, when we cant even _dance_."

She laughed. "We'll sway and look pretty."

"You look beautiful." Blaine reached up, tucking a stray piece of curled hair behind Quinn's ear. "Sam will be jealous."

The only person Quinn wanted to make jealous that night was Rachel. Rachel Berry. The girl she loved. But she wouldnt be there - maybe it was for the best. Seeing her at the ball with some... some guy? Evans? Puckerman? Eugh, no, she shuddered. Couldnt be done. "You're such a good friend, Blaine. Thank you for being there for me throughout this crap." she looked up at him, smiling softly.

"I could say the same for you."

It felt so final, and neither of them could explain why - there was something in the air that night, that followed them around as they accompanied each other on the way to the great hall. Blaine thought it might be odd to be going to a formal ball with Quinn on his arm, not his boyfriend, but honestly, this didnt feel like a party. He resented seeing the couples milling about the hallways, because didnt they understand, there was something so much greater than all of them about to go down -

Maybe he was just being paranoid. But he knew Quinn felt it too.

(..)

"This music is awful," Rachel shouted over the noise in complaint, tugging at Kurt's arm. "I thought the Glee Club was supposed to be providing it?"

"I think Proffesor Shuester came down with a case of the Pixie Pox," he replied gravely. "Serious illness."

"Oh my! I do hope he won't make an appearance here tonight, then. I do not want to catch some kind of disease."

Kurt smiled at her, although he did have to put some effort into this action. To be honest, he was far too worried about Blaine and even Quinn that night to enjoy the Yule Ball, which was a shame considering he'd put so much thought into his outfit from the moment it had been announced. "Thanks for coming with me," he confessed. "Since both of our objects of affection are in this together, it's nice to have a friend that knows what I'm going through. Plus you look fantastic."

Rachel shook her head. "You have it so much worse than I do. You and Blaine... whenever I see you two together..." gesturing vaguely with her hands, she shrugged. "I dont know how to describe it! Words are failing me for quite possibly the first time... but the look in your eyes, the eyes you only have for each other? While not only making me insanely jealous, it gives me hope. Blaine has shown he'd literally die for you! I really just... want to find a love like that."

"Hey," Kurt knew this was a strange time for a relationship heart-to-heart, but it didnt matter. One problem at a time. "I know how much you like Quinn, and I know she likes you, too. You changed your Christmas plans so you could stay at school because she asked you to... Hell, and then you blew off Puckerman _and_ Sam so you could come with me tonight..."

"That just shows how much I personally like her..."

"Quinn was going to ask you on a date. She was going to ask you to the Ball. And, I saw her today - she's wearing a necklace with the letter R. And I don't think it stands for a certain crimson colored candy."

The brunette's eyes widened at the mention of the gift. "I... she... but, I gave her..."

But Kurt didn't catch the rest of her sentance, as he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. "Hey, boyfriend."

"Blaine!" he hissed, spinning around. "You... you said keep it on the down low here, and those words definitely weren't low..."

"Oh please," Quinn said, from behind the curly haired Gryffindor Champion. "Brittany and Santana are practically grinding over on the dance floor, you'll be..."

Kurt felt the wound on his hand that Umbridge had made him inflict on himself somehow burn deeper into his flesh. "Yeah, I just dont want to take chances."

"I think Umbridge is the least of our worries tonight," Blaine smirked, scanning the crows around them. "My father is here tonight, apparently."

"So, not a good idea to parade around with your boyfriend..."

"I cant help it when he looks so damn good in his..."

"Oh shut up!" both of the girls groaned at once. Rachel cleared her throat, locking eyes with Quinn for the first time since she'd given her her gift. "Hi... you look lovely."

"You too, Berry..."

Flash.  
A white light. Blinding. Burning.

(..)

"It's happening, up at the Ball..." Severus muttered. "I can feel it. It's starting."

"What... already? Why?"

"That... I still have to figure out myself. But I can tell you now, tonight. Is the night. It's happening, Bellatrix."

(..)

"Kurt! Kurt!" Blaine couldn't see anything, the whole room was shaking, but there was no noise, no screams, everything was blank, apart from the burning white hot light. He tried to reach out, but it was like space and time didnt exist, and the only motion was the rumbling...

And then he felt like he was being sucked by a large vent down a steep tunnel. No feeling in his body, no senses, no thoughts, just the sensation of everything falling away from him, as he travelled further and further down through...

Thump.

His head hit the solid, cold stone floor.


	22. Back To The Start

Authors Note: XD Yeah, look, it didn't take me six months! Hurray!

Anyway, I just realised we're 22 chapters in and only now are we gonna start getting some answers. And the award for most dragged out fanfiction goes to… XD

Lol also, I apologise in advance. For everything that's gonna happen in the next five chapters. And for dragging out the cliffhanger. And for possibly confusing the shit outta you.

OH AND THE ACTUAL REASON I STARTED WRITING AN A/N. (heheh an AN.) So, when I started writing this fic, I had planned to use two ocs for the roles of Totally Evil Deatheater Snitch Hogwarts Students. But instead you get Neff. Because my roomie has made me obsessed with them.

Yeah, totally her fault. O.O

Chapter 22 - Back To The Start

_Approximately 12 hours and 45 minutes before the Yule Ball._

"Where were you?" Severus Snape's harsh voice broke the eerie silence that had been hanging in the darkened drawing room for the past five minutes. "You're _late_."

The two boys in hooded cloaks he had been directing his words at looked at each other for a moment, before the taller one spoke, clearing his throat as he did. "I - ugh, we encountered some problems."

"_Problems_?"

They both flinched simultaneously at the venomous tone that accompanied that one word. It was simple, from day one, you do not mess things up. You do not encounter problems. If you do, you fix them.

Basically, you don't fuck it all up.

"Tell him, Jeff," the second boy mumbled, letting the sleeve of his robes brush against his in an attempt at comfort.

"Uh… Sir, we were in the castle… keeping an eye on.. the Yule Ball preparations… were we ran into Dumbledore…" he was unable to speak without taking hitched breaths every few words, the stare of the dozens of others in the room were getting to be too much for him to ignore.

"And what did your delightful Headmaster have to say for himself?" Snape's eyes flashed, and he averted his gaze to the other boy. "Well, Nicholas, how about you continue, since your boyfriend seemes to have something obstructing his airways."

"Certainly." Nick straightened up. "It appears that Proffesor Dumbledore has been quite cocnerned about our absences, and we've had to fabricate a story regarding illnesses. This has landed us with the unavoidable request to spend Christmas at home, if at all possible, meaning we cannot attend the Yule Ball."

Snape took a deep breath. "You're telling me… you wont be able to carry out your duties?"

"Indeed, sir."

"Well then, tell me, Mr Colton, how in the Dark Lord's name are we supposed to get Blaine Anderson where we want him, when we need him?"

"If I may…" Jeff spoke up, trembling less now. "Richard Anderson will be at the dance, can't he…?"

"I think he has better things to do." was the hissed, dismissing response he got in return. "I am severely disappointed in your efforts. You two will return to the Academy now, and prepare for Mr Anderson's arrival."

"But sir, how is he going to, y'know, get there? We can't just expect him to wander across the country and turn up on our doorstep by complete -"

"Silence, Colton! This is not the time for your sarcasm, nor your attitude. Of course I don't expect him to wind up there by his own accord. But, since you have failed to implant our original plan, it is no longer any of your business how he gets there. Just make sure everything is in order for when he eventually does!"

(…)

After being banished from the drawing room, they slowly made their way out of the residence, not speaking a word until they reached the courtyard and pulled down their hoods.

"I am so sorry I got you involved in all of this," Nick muttered. "You shouldn't have to be put in this kind of position…"

"Stop it, Nick." Jeff shook his head. "I chose to be a part of it, because you yourself didn't have that choice… and I couldn't let you go through it alone."

He sighed, running his fingers through his unkempt, black hair. He knew what Jeff meant, if it had been reversed, he would have done the same for him, without a question. But that didn't mean he wanted to watch his boyfriend be put through this. Spending time at the Academy was bad enough, but being made do deeds for the Deatheaters? Nick smirked as he realised he was referring to them as if he wasn't branded himself. Being born into a family of them, and being chosen to be the 'mole' at Hogwarts came with that perk, apparently. "I don't see why you do this for me," he whispered. "This isn't who you are."

"You're my best friend. I've always stood by you. The whole Deatheater thing changed nothing for me." Jeff offered him a small smile, before taking his hand and squeezing it gently. "Plus, I'm kind of in love with you."

"Well, you're an idiot." but he was grinning now. "Come on. We'd best get back to the Academy."

The blonde pulled a face. "Oh, gee, I can't wait, it's so lovely and homey."

"Shut it!" Nick retorted with a sharp elbow in his side. "You just don't like it because there's no comfy armchair by the fireplace in our dorm."

"I can't imagine any other flaw than that."

(..)

One thing was for sure, Jeff missed Hogwarts. Having to spend his weekends, holidays and the odd actual-school-day at the Academy… there was honestly nothing worse than that.

A school. For only the most elite of Purebloods. Trained in dark magic, for the sole purpose of being a warrior for His side.

Whilst Jeff was born into a high class family, his parents were never on the Dark Lord's side. It pained him to think of how they'd take the news that their son was training to be a Deatheater. Hell, it even troubled him. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want a part in bringing Him back.

But he did it for Nick, who was forced into it simply because of his heritage, because of his cold hard exterior, because of his outstanding magical skill - and because, if he didn't comply, they had something to threaten him with. Namely, Jeff.

What was he supposed to do? Let him go through that on his own? Nick wasn't a bad person, and neither was he, and he would do everything in his power to stop them from getting at them. They could re-join Dumbledore's side once the war had broken out, and they'd have inside information… they just had to stick through this a little while longer.

The Academy was responsible for everything - The logistics behind the Tournament, the Champions, the Tasks, all the magic and creatures and riddles and red herrings - but, mainly, so that everything to do with the dark Lord's return ran smoothly.

Best part being? The son of the founder of this very Academy was the Gryffindor Champion, one of Jeff's best friends, and absolutely clueless.

And tonight would be the night Blaine Anderson was to become one of them.

**Authors Note: I just realized I left you with a second cliffhanger and there's not gonna be an update for a few weeks. I'm going on holidays! I'll probably write whilst I'm away but I wont have any internet access to post. Sorry D: **


	23. Before The Worst: A Recap

**Very Important A/N: I am so happy for all the responses, be it reviews or private messages or subs, that I received. Honestly very grateful. So I am pleased to inform that AVGH is coming back, bigger and harder on poor Blainers and co than ever! With all the recent developments in Glee and my ever-working brain crack, while my plan for the story remains largely the same, I've definitely thought up more things to add into the mix! Someone suggested a recap, which is basically what this chapter is, but it serves as a plot device as well I think, as it re-enforces the way I'm entering the second half of the story. I told it kind of from the point of view of a certain character who was (again) originally an OC, but now someone I couldn't resist taking from the Glee verse cause he was perfect. Ya wont find out who he is until later, though. ;) Enjoy! As I always have to clarify for new readers I'm perfectly aware of Blaine's last name but we didn't know it when I started writing this and bla bla bla it works for where I'm going with this story ok. **

Before the Worst: A Recap.

I hadn't taken much of an interest in what was going on at Hogwarts this year. Not until now, anyway. Not until I heard that Blaine Anderson was here. "I cant believe they pulled it off," I whispered to myself, lazily flicking through my dusty, thick-bound book of curses. Homework, completely overrated. No point in learning the theory with nobody to practice on, and there were better things to do. "You!" I bellowed, not addressing anyone in particular, but he knew one of them would come running. Sure enough, a second year from the Academy, Do-You-Think-I-Give-A-Damn-What-His-Name-Is, appeared at my side in no time.

"You," I repeated slowly. "Tell me everything that has happened at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. Fail to mention anything I will later deem important, and you are my official test subject for every freakin' curse I can think of that really, really hurt."

"I'm s-sorry, Sir, I… I have notes on everyone, I do, and everything that's going on… where would you like to start?"

"The beginning, you moron."

And I began to listen. And the scene set in front of me.

It was the beginning of year feast. Professor Dumbledore was speaking about staffing changes… Coach Beiste, McGonnagol's semi-retirement, Remus Lupin, Professor Shuester and his compulsory music class (how did that tripe manage to get by them? Whatever, it had proved a worthy distraction anyway), ah, yes, Sue Sylvester and Dolores Umbridge. Very good. And then, and then, and then… the return of the Triwizard Tournament. I had to let out a laugh as I pictured the reaction on the faces of my former classmates. Wonder what Rachie Berry and Hermione Granger made of this what they without a doubt would consider an atrocity.

That night, Blaine Dalton considering entering. Like we all knew he would. Quinn Fabray, too. Again, not much had to be said to assure her name went in. Keeping her family as happy as she could was too important to her, especially since she knew she was such a disappointment to them, being a closeted lesbian secretly in love with Berry and all. I didn't even need speccy second year to tell me that! The year Fabray finally realises her feelings, and Umbridge comes along and imposes her no physical contact rule. She probably took it as a sign (and was probably slightly relieved she wouldn't have to toy around much with her boy-toy Sam Evans), and a good thing too, or else her beloved Rachel would be in more danger than she already was. If they were official, god knows what we would have had to plan for her, as well as Hummel's gay face.

Now, who else was going to be in the Tournament? The change in rules stated that six champions, two from each school, would be selected by the Goblet of Fire, and by the third task there would only be three competing for the crown. Who entered from Hogwarts… Kurt Hummel, clearly just following the footsteps of his more worthy, cunning boyfriend, and his omnisexual pursuer Jesse St James; shame this wasn't a real round of the Tournament per se, he'd have made a pretty good champion. Quinn of course, her cousin Draco Malfoy, fellow lesbian bestie Santana, and alleged badass Puckerman had also submitted their names. And Rachel Berry? I afford this another laugh. She's sure gonna get what she asked for, anyway, thanks to Fabray.

I of course knew that the chosen Hogwarts Champions were Blaine and Quinn, and didn't really pay too much attention to the Beauxbaton and Durmstrang ones since they were disposable and relatively useless to the cause, but I still enjoyed picturing the scene. I really wished I could have been there, not stuck at the Academy, but my duties had to be carried out far away from Hogwarts.

"What do Dalton and Fabray know about the plan? Have they figured anything out?" That was always a fear, even though they had as many distractions going on as they could… "Well?" I demanded.

"… It was the private lessons with Professor Snape, Sir. Quinn Fabray, she figured something out, and Blaine got suspicious…"

I sighed heavily, if anything was the weak link in their perfectly fabricated system, it was going to be their combined intelligence.

"I have a memory. I… I put it in the pensive… we managed to access Hummel's mind, it was very complicated, but Mr. Dalton's experiment worked. A conversation between Blaine and Hummel, he was revealing to him what he thought was going on. But, there's more,

I'd already strode over to the large basin-like object in the corner of the study.

_"You wanna know?" Blaine smirked. "You really want to know?"_

_"Yes, please enlighten me. I feel I have the right to know."_

_"Fine. Here you go." he took a breath. "When Snape first wanted to see me and Quinn, he... he said something. He said there was a reason Quinn and I got chosen - and not a reason related to skill. He thinks it was rigged, and the tasks are being designed to hurt us, and to make people fear the uprising against muggle borns."_

_"What do you mean make people fear it? Wouldn't the tournament be a cover up for that?"_

_"No. It's a double cover up. The uprising is in itself, a cover up, for something much bigger, much more dangerous and horrible than purebloods treating muggles like dirt, because let's face it, the majority already do. No, this is... bad. But we don't know what it is, we have no idea, but mine and Quinn's families are involved, and I can bet you probably a lot of other Deatheaters are too. This can only mean it's something to do with the dark lord."_

_Blaine noticed that Kurt shivered at this, but continued. "Snape thinks they need us for something, but he doesn't know why, and for what, and why they're trying to hurt us if we're important. His lessons have been teaching us well, very dark magic. Stuff we should only use in combat against deatheaters who are trying to kill us, basically, or against demons that we encounter in any of the tasks when there's no other option, when it's life or death."_

_"Blaine, why didn't you -"_

_"Because, I don't want you involved in it! I don't want you to get hurt, or them to target you, take advantage of you, trying to get to me! Because they know damn well that if I even think you, the person I love the most in this world, is in danger, I'll come running, and I'll play right into their hands. Do you see what I mean?"_

_"But your mum told you to tell me everything. She thinks it will give me the upper hand if I am caught up in it -"_

_"Because she thinks you already are. But I was so worried, Kurt, what if she isn't on our side? But then Dumbledore said not to forget her words, and, well, I think she must be... rooting for us."_

_Kurt just shook his head._

_"What?"_

_"I don't know how to react." he said, truthfully. "Someone's trying to kill you."_

_"No," he began. "They want to -"_

_"- okay fine, use you, but what for? To help them kill people, I'm assuming? Some plan that involves you and Quinn being on their side?"_

_"Well... yes."_

_"Look at the facts. They're going to start a war. And you're gonna be fighting for their side...or be killed." he took a deep breath. "And that's not the side I'll be fighting for."_

_"You think I will be?"_

_"You want to live, right?"_

_Not like that, he thought bitterly. "Kurt, I love you. I wont let it get that far."_

_"But Blaine," he smiled sadly. "It's already started."_

_ "I'm not a bitch, Blaine. I said I'd go with him, and he's a nice guy."_

_"Cant you prioritise for a second? Aren't we supposed to be doing everything we can to get through this tournament? The Yule Ball is a big part of the tournament -"_

_"According to who?"_

_Snape, he thought. Snape, who he really wasn't trusting right now. He hadn't told Quinn about the exchange they'd had earlier in his office yet, and he wasn't sure if he should or not. Would it worry her unnecessarily? Blaine thought that, at least one of them should be of sound mind tonight. "Look," he said carefully. "Snape wants us to be alert all the time. With my father in attendance tonight, I just think we need to pull out all the stops. We know he's part of whatever's going on -"_

_"We don't know what is going on." she hissed. "We've been told different things every time we ask or it comes up in conversation. The tournament, the distraction, the real plan…well, what if it's all the same thing? What if there's no distraction?"_

_"This cant all be about an uprising against muggle borns." Blaine shook his head. "That has to be a distraction."_

_"What if the tournament is a distraction?" she pressed on. "What if we're the distraction, not the weapons?"_

_"I don't know, Quinn. But I think we need to be very, very careful tonight. That's why I think we need to go together."_

_She sighed. "Fine. I'll talk to Sam. Looks like you've got yourself a date, Dalton."_

_ Quinn Fabray wasn't weak, and she wasn't going to be brought down, not tonight, not when she had to keep up appearances, and that was going to take a whole lot of strength._

_She wasn't quite sure what she expected to happen - but Snape seemed to have drilled the idea in both her and Blaine's minds that it was a night of the highest importance, that it was make or break._

_Did that mean that there would be important people there? That they would be meeting officials from the ministry, working with the tournament? If Richard Dalton was going to be in attendance, and he was a very important man, surely there'd be more people like him there. Although Blaine had said he was there by special invitation of Umbridge._

_She stopped in her thoughts for a moment to giggle mercilessly at the thought of Umbridge in her party gear. But she shook the laughter off in time to realise something._

_"Oh, crap." she mouthed in front of the mirror. "I have to warn Blaine."_

"That memory!" I exclaimed, whipping my head around as I came out of the mind of Quinn Fabray. "How did you get it? How did you save her thoughts?"

"Mr Dalton's experiment exceeded our expectations, Sir."

"I'm suitably impressed." It was going to be a weapon of invaluable use, especially if we could capture and retrieve them from anyone. But I decide to find out more about this later. "What did Fabray realise?"

_ Find Blaine, warn him. Then what?_

_She was so stupid. How had she never made the connection? How had she never recognised Umbridge from those meetings? Quinn wasn't allowed in the meetings, but she still knew everyone who went in and out of the Fabray residence when her family hosted. But her recognition of Umbridge was always of the ministry woman, and she would never think about her beyond this._

_But now, she could place her. She could see her, at that table, sitting between Richard Dalton and her own mother. Those secret meetings, ones that left the drawing room cold for days, despite Quinn's not knowing what went on - she could tell that, as always, it wasn't good. Then she remembered she was supposed to think it was good - this was supposed to be her life, too._

_She and Blaine were both kids who were brought up a certain way, but went astray. They were supposed to be on one side of this war, but they weren't, not fully, they never would be. They had morals. Blaine just showed his more, because he had been made a Gryffindor when he was only eleven. Quinn held her values close to her heart when she was eleven - she didn't know any better at that age. But Blaine just was different from the get go. Quinn changed. Maybe it was falling in love with Rachel, a muggle born girl, maybe it was something else, but she had learned something this year. She learned that she wasn't the type of person to let herself be used._

_And she had a really suspicious feeling that that was what was happening right now._

_Who's side was Severus Snape really on?_

"So they sense that his allegiance lies elsewhere. That was a matter of time, in hindsight." I ran my hands through my hair, trying to make sense of where they stood. "And what about the Yule Ball? Blaine arrived? Did Colton and Michaelson carry out their duties?"

_"Kurt! Kurt!" Blaine couldn't see anything, the whole room was shaking, but there was no noise, no screams, everything was blank, apart from the burning white hot light. He tried to reach out, but it was like space and time didnt exist, and the only motion was the rumbling..._

_And then he felt like he was being sucked by a large vent down a steep tunnel. No feeling in his body, no senses, no thoughts, just the sensation of everything falling away from him, as he travelled further and further down through..._

_Thump._

_His head hit the solid, cold stone floor._

_"Where were you?" Severus Snape's harsh voice broke the eerie silence that had been hanging in the darkened drawing room for the past five minutes. "You're late."_

_The two boys in hooded cloaks he had been directing his words at looked at each other for a moment, before the taller one spoke, clearing his throat as he did. "I - ugh, we encountered some problems."_

_"Problems?"_

_They both flinched simultaneously at the venomous tone that accompanied that one word. It was simple, from day one, you do not mess things up. You do not encounter problems. If you do, you fix them._

_Basically, you don't fuck it all up._

_"Tell him, Jeff," the second boy mumbled, letting the sleeve of his robes brush against his in an attempt at comfort._

_"Uh… Sir, we were in the castle… keeping an eye on.. the Yule Ball preparations… were we ran into Dumbledore…" he was unable to speak without taking hitched breaths every few words, the stare of the dozens of others in the room were getting to be too much for him to ignore._

_"And what did your delightful Headmaster have to say for himself?" Snape's eyes flashed, and he averted his gaze to the other boy. "Well, Nicholas, how about you continue, since your boyfriend seemes to have something obstructing his airways."_

_"Certainly." Nick straightened up. "It appears that Proffesor Dumbledore has been quite cocnerned about our absences, and we've had to fabricate a story regarding illnesses. This has landed us with the unavoidable request to spend Christmas at home, if at all possible, meaning we cannot attend the Yule Ball."_

_Snape took a deep breath. "You're telling me… you wont be able to carry out your duties?"_

_"Indeed, sir."_

_"Well then, tell me, Mr Colton, how in the Dark Lord's name are we supposed to get Blaine Dalton where we want him, when we need him?"_

"They fucked up?" I spat out. I could feel my eyes flash as I stared at the probably innocent but only person in the room. "What to you mean they FUCKED UP?"

"But as you saw, Blaine made it here..."

"Do you think that's going to matter to HIM? How did you manage it?"

"I don't know, that information isn't available to me..."

"And are we ready to move on to the next phase of the plan?"

"You've been waiting long enough for this, Sir."

I smiled. Finally some good news. "I haven't totally lost sight of this part."

**A/N: Obviously, this doesnt read like a typical chapter of AVGH, mainly due to the POV and kind of summaritical nature of it. Don't fret, I am actually planning on posting the first proper installment post-hiatus this week. I really can't cover everything that's happened in the story - sub plots, relationships, etc - in this chapter but this is a recap of the main plot that also sort of progresses. I mean, I don't expect anyone to understand what's happening yet, but feel free to guess and like if you do I may have to Avada Kedavra you or something. **

**I gotta say I missed writing this story a hell of a lot, and I'm glad to be writing it again, believe you me! **

**Leave me a review if you likeee, yknow, motivate me *_* &Let me know if there's any questions you have about something in thi you might have missed! THANKS :D**


	24. Update

Hey guys. Long time no speak!

Okay so let's cut to the chase here, I've been having some personal issues the past few months and they've ended up putting me in a bad position at home, especially financially. So, I started taking commissions for my writing over on tumblr. I received a few messages asking if they could commission follow ups to this story/anything from this verse, since I havent updated and they would like to see more. A few people also suggested I mention it on here because there are a few people who would be interested in seeing more from the world of AVGH. I decided I would alert you to that after seeing the amount of PMs I have about this story - and wow, you guys are amazing. Really, thank you for sticking with me through this. My url on tumblr is blaime - you can find all the info on my commissions page, as well as more detail as to why I need the money, etc. Please dont feel pressured or like I expect anything from you, but I'm desperate and between trying to offer commissions for as little money as possible, get through my final year of high school and work a job when I'm able for it I'm just in a tight space right now.

Thank you for reading this 3 You can contact me through my ask on tumblr, or via email!


End file.
